Dirty
by aldean10
Summary: Ziva comes up pregnant and she won't say who the father but goes to Tony for comfort. Story now complete! There will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty

Ziva David woke up at 5:00am on the dot. That was not unusual, but what was, was that she didn't get up. Ziva just hit the snooze button. 15 minutes later her cell phone rang. Groaning as she rolled over.

"David."

"Get in her Ziva, 15 minutes!"

"Yes Gibbs."

Ziva closed her phone and got out of the bed to start the day. She arrived at work 12 minutes later- showered and dressed. A few minutes later Tony and McGee scrambled in. Tony still half asleep, plopped down at his desk, Tim looking sophisticated and ready to work. Gibbs strolled in the Bull-pen "Gear up! Dead Marine." "Tony gas up, Ziva call ducky." At the crime scene everything went normal, Ziva took the pictures, Tony sketched, and McGee interviewed the witnesses. "The marine was murdered 5 hours ago by a stab wound to the heart. It was surprisingly precise." Ducky informed them. While Gibbs was getting facts about the victim from Ducky, Ziva's stomach lurched. She hurriedly walked out of the room hoping no one saw. Unfortunately Tony did. Following Ziva out her found her behind the house. She was leaned over wiping her mouth when Tony found her. He walked over to her and gently put a hand on her back. Ziva immediately turned around and twisted his wrists, and Tony winced in pain. She let go of his wrists as soon as she saw who it was.

"Sorry." She told him.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just catching a fly."

"Bug, Ziva bug." tony replied.

"Whatever Tony, I am fine."

"If u say so."

Gibbs and McGee walked out of the house and went to the truck. Tony and Ziva followed after them. Tony kept glancing over at Ziva. He noticed she looked a little pale. When they arrived back at headquarters, Ziva immediately went down to autopsy. Ziva walked in and Ducky was getting ready for Lt. Smith, the new dead marine.

"Ziva, my dear what can I do for you today?" Ducky asks.

"I am not feeling well; do you have something to give me?" Ziva asks in return to his question.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I have been having headaches and throwing up." Ziva told him.

"It sounds like you just have a bug my dear. Go home and sleep it off, it should be gone by tomorrow." Was Ducky's conclusion.

Ziva went up to Abby's lab to get some aspirin. She took the pill before she went back to the bull-pen. The last thing she wanted right now was for Tony to be asking her more questions than nessary. When she arrived back in the bull-pen Tony and McGee were the only ones in there. Ziva walked in and sat down at her desk. Tony looked at her and tried to figure out what was wrong, but Ziva wouldn't look at him. A few hours later Gibbs walked in and saw his agents working away. They looked beat, especially Ziva.

"Go home and get some sleep! Come back at 07:00 in the morning." Gibbs demanded.

It was already midnight, but they didn't complain. All three of them bid each other goodnight and hastily left for the elevator before Gibbs could change his mind. Ziva was wobbling a little by the time she reached the elevator, but Tony played it off as being tired. When Ziva arrived home she went straight to her bedroom. She threw her clothes off and got into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke the next morning running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Not again!"

Arriving to work at 6:30, she went to her desk. Ziva started back up where she had left off last night. She wasn't there 15 minutes and she was running back to the Ladies room to throw up yet again. When she walked back into the bull-pen she found Tony and McGee at their desks. Tony once again looked up at her trying to catch her eye, Ziva of course didn't look at him. Lunch time came and Gibbs strode in instructing Tony and Ziva to go get lunch. After gathering everyone's orders they left. They arrived at the café a few minutes later. Once inside the smell of the food hit Ziva. She excused herself to the bathroom-- and threw up. Tony noticed she had turned green when the smell of food hit them. He didn't smell anything wrong with it– to him it smelt delicious. By the time Ziva had finished, Tony had gotten the food and was waiting on her. She knew he knew something was up the way he looked. He waited until they were back in the car before he talked to her.

"Ziva, there is something wrong and don't try to deny it." Tony declared.

"No there is not." Ziva persisted.

"Yes there is so tell me." Tony demanded.

"Okay, so there is something wrong I just don't know what it is." Ziva finally admitted.

"What do you mean u don't know."

"Just that Tony, that I have been throwing up and head has been hurting but I don't know why."

"You serious!?" Tony asks. "Ziva?" Tony probed.

"Yes Tony I am serious why would I lie to you!?"

"Well Ziva if I had to guess, I'd say you were pregnant." He declared.

"I AM WHAT?" Ziva screamed.

"Pregnant Ziva, you know when and man and women--"

"I know that Tony!" Ziva snapped.

By now they were back at headquarters.

"Tell no one of this." Ziva instructed Tony as she was getting out of the car.

When they arrived at the bull-pen, Ziva forcefully ate her burger. When she was finished she got up and walked into the director's office. Once in there Ziva asked for the rest of the day off. She came back down and grabbed her coat and bag and left. Tony glanced at her willing her to look at him- she didn't. This time he wouldn't take no for an answer. He followed her into the elevator. Once in there he turned off the power switch and just looked at her. Ziva knew what he wanted so she just looked up at him.

"Tell me please, Ziva what is wrong?" Tony said in a voice almost too sincere and caring for the Tony she knew. Ziva just kept looking at him.

"Um…I have told you." She finally surrendered. Tony just stood there waiting for her to say more.

"I might be pregnant Tony." She admitted in a rush. This surprised Tony, when he had said that this morning he had just been playing.

"I mean I had not thought about it until you said something about it." Ziva told him.

"Ok... um Ziva just call me and tell me when you find out." Tony too shocked to say anymore just flipped the switch back on.

The elevator dropped her off before heading back up. That night tony went home in a daze, not believing Ziva was or might be pregnant. She never called Tony so he went to bed. The next morning Ziva didn't show for work. Tony tried her cell several times, She never answered. After leaving work that day Tony stopped by Ziva's apartment. When he knocked no one answered. He knew she was there because her car was parked in her spot. Tony knocked on the door a little harder, still no answer. _'You should never have taught me how to pick a lock'_Tony thought as he opened her door. He stepped in very cautiously and closed the door back with a click. Ziva was no where in sight.

"Ziva." Tony called out.

When he didn't get an answer he ventured down the hall. He started towards the only opened door. When Tony looked in he was surprised and troubled by what he saw.

**PS. Do u like it? This is my first fanfic. So tell me what u think... should I write more? Please review, it will make my day and make me update sooner! =) And by the way if there is something u think will help just tell me. Also if there is anything wrong with how this comes out forgive me i have never published a story before but will learn how to.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tony looked in and was surprised and troubled by what he saw….._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He saw Ziva lying in the middle of her bed in a ball. Her face was tear-streaked, she had been crying and by the look of it she had been balling her eyes out. Tony took a step closer and called out her name.

"Ziva?"

At this her head raised a little to see the man she already knew it was. Tony walked up and sat behind Ziva. He cautiously put a hand on her shoulder; she shrunk away at his touch. Tony once again put a hand on her shoulder and this time and kept it there.

"Hey Ziva." Tony whispered.

"Tony…I...um." Ziva stuttered.

She tried to get out what she was trying to say but couldn't before sobs rocked her body—again. Tony hated to see her in this state. He needed to do something to help her. He could only think of one thing. Tony pulled off his shoes and slipped under the covers behind her. Startled by this Ziva looked over her shoulder at his face, in his eyes. When she did she saw nothing but love and comfort. Tony lied down behind her putting his arm over her stomach. Surprising both of them Ziva snuggled into Tony's embrace. He pulled her close. For the first time since she was a little girl she felt safe and loved…she felt whole. Tony himself was shocked to feel how good,…how right it felt to hold her in his arms. Ziva drifted off to sleep. Tony too but only after he was sure that she was okay.

Tony woke first that morning. He looked down and saw Ziva's face. She looked like a child, how sweet and innocent. Tony not wanting to wake her, he just laid there. About a hour later Ziva woke up in Tony's arms, she wasn't expecting him to still be there but she liked that he was. Tony felt Ziva stir and shifted so that he was looking down at her. He took his free hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Morning Ziva." Tony said his words laced with care.

"Mor----Ugh!"

Ziva leapt up out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. Tony followed close behind. He held her hair back until she was finished. She surprised them both by leaning back into Tony's chest. Even though surprised Tony quickly recovered and circled his arms around her waist. Leaning his down close to her ear

"It's okay Ziva, you don't have to do this by yourself." Tony whispered surprising them both by his words.

"uh….." Ziva didn't know what to say the king of commitment just told her she did have to do this by herself. It wasn't even his baby.

"And yes I know Ziva that it's not even my baby, but you're my partner Zi let me help." Tony said in answer to her unknown question.

"Thank yo—"

Ziva was cut off again by lunging forward to grab the toilet and once again Tony held her hair back and rubbed circles on her back. After emptying her stomach this time Tony helped her up to the sink so she could wash her mouth out. Ziva walked into her bedroom to find her clothes. She glanced at the nightstand and saw the clock…It was 07:30! They were supposed to be at work at 07:00.

"TONY! We are late. Hurry up! You do not even have any clothes here!" Ziva yelled.

At hearing this Tony's eyes went wide. He rushed into her bedroom and grabbed his things.

"You're going to be okay right?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony I will be fine, now go!" Ziva demanded.

Tony scrambled out the door to his car. 10 minutes later Ziva arrived at work only to see that there was no Gibbs.

"McGee where is Gibbs?"

"MTAC"

Ziva silently sat there willing Tony to hurry up. 5 minutes later Tony came running in the bull-pen waiting on the head slaps that never came. He glanced around the bull-pen and saw no Gibbs.

"MTAC" Ziva said answering Tony's unasked question.

"Oh well then, good morning McGoo. Morning Ziva." Tony announced.

"Good Morning Tony." Ziva replied.

"Morning Tony." McGee replied.

Tony caught Ziva's eye, only she knew what he was saying. He was asking her if she was okay. Ziva very discretely nodded her head. With anyone else she would have been embarrassed after last night and this morning but with Tony it felt _natural. _

"Now if ya'll are finished with morning pleasantries, we have a case to solve." Boomed Gibbs voice from the balcony.

All 3 agents immediately jumped up, grabbed their gear, and rushed toward the elevator. Tony kept an eye on Ziva making sure she was okay by sending subtle glances her way. When they arrived at the crime scene Tony purposely made sure Ziva has as little as possible contact with the dead body depending on her reaction to the last case. The marine---Lt. Goodwell was also stabbed in the heart, but there was a message attached to his chest. The message read…

'_NCIS…. One of you will die soon…If you try to stop me or get in my way you will die too.'_

The note was signed '_Ask Ziva who this is she should know'_

"Ziva get in here!" Gibbs yelled.

Ziva who was looking through the marine's closet stopped what she was doing and walked down the hallway to the living room. She saw Tony's face before Gibb's. Tony's eyes were mixed with emotions. His eyes were silently warning her about the stench of the body. There was also a hint of fear, and what for she didn't know. Ziva cautiously entered the room and stood beside Gibbs. Her stomach rolled at the smell of the body but she fought it as much as she could.

"You know him Ziva?" Gibbs asks

"Um… I don't should I Gibbs?"

"Do you Ziva?" Gibbs asks again.

"No Gibbs." Ziva answered.

"Read the letter Ziva." Gibbs instructed.

As Ziva read the letter her eyes got wide and her hands started to shake.

"Um… no I do not know who it is Gibbs and what would killing one of you would be in revenge for me."Ziva told them.

Gibbs saw Ducky and Palmer driving up out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay for now I want you all in pairs of two, Tony you go with Ziva, McGee you ride back with them but are with Abby. I will be with the director and Ducky will be with Palmer. You are to **NOT** leave your partner no matter what, no matter what they say, or where they go. I also want you to stay in the same bedroom without breaking room twelve if that is even possible. Are we clear?"

"Yes Gibbs" His team echoed.

"McGee remember to give Abby the evidence."

"Yes Boss." McGee said.

Ducky and Palmer had slipped into the room while Gibbs was talking. Gibbs looked around the room at the face of his team. He expected to see a look of annoyance on Ziva's face, but it was not there in the least he saw a look of relief there. Gibbs _knew_ he would see a smirk on DiNozzo's face… but he didn't. This revelation surprised him the most. McGee had the expression he thought McGee would have, a look of happiness and worry.

"Go!" Gibbs told them and off they went.

When they reached the car Tony waited until he knew Ziva was okay until he got in the car to drive. Ziva sat up front while McGee sat in back. McGee noticed that Tony and Ziva were not fighting to the extent that they normally are. Yes, they were still bickering but they had respect for one another for a reason McGee didn't know. When they arrived back at headquarters McGee went straight down to Abby's leaving Tony and Ziva in the bull-pen by themselves. Tony watched as Ziva sat down and went to work. Tony noticing his stomach growling thought that Ziva would be hungry too since she is eating for two now. The thought of Ziva pregnant came too easy for Tony's liking, since when did he see a pregnant woman so easy and like it.

"Zee-vah, you want something to eat?"

Ziva looked down at the clock on her computer showing her that it was well past lunchtime. Tony watched her in amusement as she contemplated on whether she wanted anything. Tony knew she wanted something it was just a matter of if she ate was she going to throw it up.

"Yes, Tony I do believe I will try to eat something." Ziva finally decided with a small smile on her face.

"Lets go ask Abby and McGee and see if they want anything, we can all eat down in Abby's lab. That okay with you?" Tony asks

"Yes Tony you know you do not have to keep checking up on me and asking if everything we do is ok, you know that right?" Ziva then asks Tony.

"Yeah Zee-van I do but I also want to make sure you are ok and I don't want to put you into an uncomfortable position." Tony replied.

At this comment Ziva's eyes softened she wasn't used to someone looking out for her.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said in a small voice.

"No problem, come on"

_Down in Abby's lab_

"Oh My Gosh! Timmy it happened!" Abby Squealed.

"What Abby?" McGee asked looking annoyed. "We're supposed to be working."

"Tony and Ziva, that's what happened. Now to work."

Abby and McGee were running the evidence for fingerprints. They didn't find any at the crime scene so this was their only hope. Tony and Ziva walked in, Ziva with a small smile on her face, on that was caused by the fact that she wasn't going to bed by herself tonight and that maybe just maybe it would be like last night; with no nightmares.

"Hey Abs." Tony said.

"Tony! Ziva! What are ya'll doing down here? But that doesn't matter cause I'm happy you came." Abby said in a rush.

"Abby we are here to see if you and McGee wanted anything to eat, me and Tony are going to get something." Ziva informed them.

"Yeah I would and so would Timmy"

"Well lets pick where we are gonna eat from, cause I'm hungry." Tony said

They choose to eat from the restaurant across the road. McGee was picked to go and get the food. About 20 minutes later McGee walked back into Abby's lab with two bags full of food. He sat them down and began to hand out the food. He had given Abby hers and Ziva hers. On his way to get Tony's from the bag, McGee heard Abby scream. He turned around in time to see Ziva fall. Tony moved the quickest McGee had ever seen him move and caught Ziva before she hit the floor.

**Okay what do you think of this chapter? I had some reviews for the last chapter but I could always use more! ******** But I do thank those who did review. **

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tony moved the quickest McGee had ever seen him move and caught Ziva before she hit the floor…_

Tony carried Ziva over to Abby's futon and laid her down. Abby was in hysterics, pacing back in forth saying "Oh MY Gosh, Oh My Gosh" while McGee was in the background looking like a deer caught in headlights. Tony was racking his brain on what to do. _'I've never had any dealings with anyone who was pregnant. I can't ask Abby or McGee cause they don't know. I'm not gonna spill it to Gibbs. Ducky! Of course Ducky he would know and he would be able to keep it a secret. Good job Tony.' _

"Abby I'm going to get Ducky okay I'll be back in a minute, keep an eye on her. I'm pretty sure it's nothing too bad so she should be okay." Tony said.

"Of course Tony! Why didn't I think of that?" Abby asked herself.

_Down in Autopsy_

"Ducky! I need your advice, it's Ziva!" Tony announced as he walked into autopsy.

"Ah Anthony, what can I do for you?" Ducky asks.

"Uh…" Tony said looking at palmer with a look of _'why are you still here'._

"I'll uh… I'll go ask… never mind." Palmer stuttered as he quickly walked out of autopsy.

"Ducky, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone okay I mean anyone including Gibbs, especially Gibbs." Tony said in a rush remembering that Ziva was still upstairs.

"Why yes, of course." Ducky answered without hesitation.

"Well you see Ziva's pregnant Ducky and she's been having morning sickness and headaches okay? So she's up in Abby's lab now but she's passed out, and I don't think it's anything serious I think she passed out cause of the smell of food or why ever pregnant women pass out but I want to be sure."

"Yes Anthony, it doesn't sound like something too serious but I will come up and take a look for myself."

"Thank you Ducky, just…um don't say anything to anyone okay."

"Right, let us be on our way now, shall we?"

_Back in Abby's lab_

"Mmm"

Abby heard Ziva murmur as she slowly began to move. Abby rushed over to Ziva's side from where she had been sitting with McGee. Besides the fact that there was a serial killer on the loose targeting NCIS and that Ziva was passed out for some unknown reason she was secretly glad to have a reason to spend time with McGee.

"Mmm…mm" Ziva mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly adjusting them to the light.

"Ziva… Ziva." Abby repeated softly. (Well softly in Abby's way)

"Mmm…yes Abby?" Ziva asks still trying to focus on Abby's face.

"You're going to be okay, you just passed out when we brought in the food, I don't think it was serious though. Well I kinda did at the beginning but when Tony didn't think it was serious I settled down. By the way he's down talking to Ducky about something. He told me to keep an eye on you. And McGee.. well McGee just started moving a few minutes ago." Abby informed her.

Realization crossed Ziva's face as she took in what Abby told her. _'Hopefully no one caught on as to why I passed out. Or Tony… oh gosh please let Tony not have told anyone. If Abby found out…or Gibbs oh not Gibbs, he would..'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ducky and Tony came marching into the room. Tony saw Abby sitting beside Ziva and McGee sitting on a stool still looking a little out of it. Ziva looked up at Tony he gave her a small nod letting her know that he had told Ducky and that Ducky knew to keep it a secret. 'Phew, at least it was Ducky and not Gibbs' Ziva thought as Ducky walked over to stand beside her.

"I would like to look Ziva over, and I am sure she would like the privacy so if you do not mind would ya'll leave us alone for a while?" Ducky asks them.

"Yeah sure Ducky, Ziva." Tony, McGee, and Abby said as they exited out of the room.

"Ducky you know you could have let Tony stay, I would have not minded." Ziva quietly spoke as Ducky continued to look her over.

"I know my dear, but I would not have let him stay and not everyone else, it would have made them suspicious. And I suspect the last thing you want them to know is that you are carrying Tony's baby."

"Um... actually Ducky Tony is not the baby's father" Ziva admitted in a childlike voice.

_In the Directors office_

"Gibbs this is an order not a suggestion!" Jenny said in a stern voice, her glare equally matching his.

"Jenny, I don't want to put my agents in a position like that. We have done it before and look where it lead."

"Nothing that happened was there fault Gibbs and you know it. They came out safe, DiNozzo might have been a little beat up, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle." Jenny informed him with smug smile on her face. She knew she was right. _'Of course she had to be right, and look at that smile. Oh how he would love to kiss it off her face until there wasn't a trace of it left. Jethro! Stop it! You know better than to be thinking like that'_

"True Jen, but I have just gotten my agents back as a team and I plan to keep them that way." Gibbs told Jenny in-a-matter-of-fact kinda way.

"This discussion is over with Gibbs. I expect to see your agents in here tomorrow 1400."

Gibbs strode out of the room and slammed the door on his way out. 'DiNozzo _and David better remember I will be watching them' _Gibbs thought with a mischievous smile printed on his face. Gibbs stood over the balcony railing to watch his team- or so he thought. All he saw in the bull-pen were DiNozzo, McGee and Abby. _'Where was Ziva?'_. Tony sat at his desk observing Abby and little McGoo while he waited on Ducky to come up and tell them they could go see Ziva again. _'Just_ _look at Probie and Abby, thinking no one sees the way they joke around each other or the way they act.'_ Tony thought as Abby punched McGee on the shoulder for no apparent reason.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked "Do you know where your partner is?"

"Of course I do boss she's my partner." _And not to mention that she's pregnant_ Tony thought but didn't add.

"Well then DiNozzo where is she?"

"Right here Gibbs" Ziva said from behind Gibbs.

"And where were you?"

'_Why did he have to ask'_ Ziva thought to herself as she replied "Down in autopsy getting the report on Lt. Goodwell. It turns out that he was also stabbed in the heart very precisely, but we already knew that. What is new is that Ducky seems to have found some sort of marking on the marines' neck, something that wasn't on the first victim. Ducky said the mark seemed to look like some kind of cult marking."

"I can trace the marking Gibbs and see what kind of information I can get out of it." Abby butted in.

"Well do it." Gibbs told Abby. "And DiNozzo and Ziva, we'll go to autopsy."

"What about me boss?" McGee asks kinda hesitant.

'_Must I explain everything!?'_ Gibbs thought frustratingly. "McGee you run background checks on our two dead marines and see if there is any connection."

_In the elevator_

Gibbs took the time to once again observe his agents, especially these two. There _was_ something different in this partnership that wasn't there before, but he didn't know what it was. Tony was acting, how he would say … hesitant towards Ziva like he didn't want to upset her. And Ziva… what was up with Ziva? He saw the way she accepted the looks of concern, worry, and protection Tony kept sending her way. _Something_ was different.

_Down in autopsy_

"Jethro what do I have the pleasure of helping you with today?" Ducky asks as he saw Tony, Ziva and Gibbs walk through the doors.

"What kind of marking is Ziva talking about Duck?"

"Ah that I knew you would be down here soon." Ducky told Gibbs with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

Ducky pulled out the slab with Lt. Goodwell on it, and turned him over so everyone could see the marking. Tony and Gibbs looked at it with no recognition, but when it came to Ziva apparently she did. They all heard Ziva suck in her breath with a look of complete horror on her face.

**Yeah so this is my third chapter and ya'll seem to be reading it so thanks for that. Remember all of this is happening in one day, you will know when I am on a new day. And for all of you sending reviews I am reading them and taking them into consideration, but I will tell you again that if you see anything you think needs to be changed tell me. I know some of you were probably disappointed that Ziva wasn't shot but don't give up on me yet. **

**Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Tony and Gibbs looked at it with no recognition, but when it came to Ziva apparently she did. They all heard Ziva suck in her breath with a look of complete horror on her face._

All heads turned to look at Ziva as she staggered backwards. Her face was pale white. With shaking hands she ran her fingers over her lips.

"Ziva…hey Ziva come on, let's go." Tony coaxed quietly and softly as he took her hand in his and pulled her towards the door. Before exiting Tony shared a look of _'I got her boss, she'll be okay'_with Gibbs. Gibbs gave Tony a slight nod as he looked at the marking again, trying to see what Ziva saw… but he just couldn't figure it out.

_**Down in Abby's lab**_

"McGee, wonder what happened earlier… well yesterday now seeing that it is 12:37?"

Abby asked as she and McGee continued to search the internet for anything that was related to the marking on 's neck. They were also waiting on an identification of the handwriting on the note found at the crime scene.

"I don't know Abby probably just tired and hungry. You know we have been working a whole straight day now." McGee replied.

"You're probably right, but…"

Abby was cut off by the machine that had the handwriting going off.

"Oohhh…McGee this isn't good." Abby said in response to the results.

_**In the elevator**_

Tony gently pulled Ziva into the elevator. The moment the doors closed he turned off the power switch and moved so that he was facing Ziva. He just stood there and looked at her, waiting on her to make the first move. After a few minutes Ziva finally looked up at Tony with tear filled eyes. He saw her subtly lean towards him, so he closed the small distance between them and devored Ziva in a bone crushing hug. Taking the comfort and security Tony was offering her without a second thought. She grabbed fist fulls of his shirts and buried her head in his chest. She felt like she was holding on for dear life and he was the only thing keeping her from sinking. As sob after heart wrenching sob came from her, Tony just held her tighter if that was possible and whispered soft, loving, caring words into her ear. When she had finally quieted Tony spoke just barely above a whisper.

"Ziva, what…what did that mark mean?"

"Tony… I um… I don't want to talk about it." Ziva told Tony in a childlike voice.

"I know Ziva, I know. But please I won't tell anyone. You know that."

And she did, she knew he would keep it between them two. _'Or ducky'_ she thought. _'If only Tony knew'_, and she wished he did so badly sometimes it hurt.

"Okay Tony."Ziva starts by taking a big breath "The mark… it was um it was on the man… the man who by which I was beaten and tortured, he was… he was Moussad. She takes a shaky breath and looks anywhere but in Tony's eyes afraid he will see how weak, how badly this effected her. _'I am Moussad; I shouldn't break down like this. I know better.' She scolded herself. _Tony kept on trying to look in her eyes but she was avoiding he, so he hit the power switch and pressed the button for the bull-pen.

_**In the Bull-pen**_

Walking out of the elevator side by side with their arms brushing ever so gently, they made it to their desks. Gibbs had been sitting at his desk waiting for his agents to come back. It was now 01:00am and they needed sleep, especially Ziva.

"Tony you and Ziva go home together." Gibbs instructed and was again surprised by their actions.

No smirk and smart comment from DiNozzo, but most surprisingly no objection from Ziva. He figured she would have demanded that she go home alone and that she could take care of herself.

"Yes boss"

Tony replied for the both of them even though Ziva nodded her head slightly. They grabbed their gear and headed to the elevator.

_**In Abby's Lab**_

"What Abby?" McGee questioned

"Ah… McGee Gibbs has to see this" Abby said in reply.

McGee came up behind Abby to see what was on the screen It read'Elli Daved'.

"What!?" McGee repeated after Abby. Before McGee had finished his sentence Bibbs had slipped into the room.

"What McGee? Tell me!" Gibbs demanded.

"Well um… you see it was… it said-"McGee was cut off by Gibbs.

"It said what McGee?!"

"It said Eli David boss, Ziva's daddy." McGee said in a rush.

"Eli David!" Gibbs exclaimed "What is he doing writing notes at our crime scene?"

"I don't know boss but I will find out." McGee told Gibbs.

"No you won't McGee it's time for you and Abby to go home—together." Gibbs said as he walked out of Abby's lab leaving Abby and McGee in a tense silence.

"Let's go home Timmy."

_**In the director's office**_

Jenny was sitting behind her desk rubbing her eyes wishing diligently that she had someone waiting on her at home. But her thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs barging into her office.

"What can I do for you Gibbs?"

"Come home with me Jenny." Gibbs said before thinking.

Jenny raised her eyes at his demand.

"Didn't know you wanted me too." Jenny said with a smirk on her face.

'_If you only knew Jen, if you only knew'_ Jethro thought.

"You know what I mean Jen, we are coming and going as a pair until this guy is caught." Gibbs said instead of what he dad been thinking.

And with that they both left the NCIS building thinking it was empty—or so they thought.

Little did they know that a man was left in the building, one I n which was after any and all the information about Ziva David as possible.

_**Tony and Ziva after they left the bull-pen**_

"So Ziva whose car do you want to take and whose apartment do you want to stay in?" Tony asked.

'_Anywhere but my apartment or my living room'_Ziva thought.

"I would like to stay at your apartment Tony if you do not mind." Ziva said shly without looking Tony in the eye.

"Yeah, of course we can stay at mine. We can also take my car sense we are going to my apartment. I am pretty sure I have something you can wear so there will be no need to go to your apartment." Tony said as he took her hand and led her to his car. And for once in Tony's life there was no second meaning behind him telling her she could wear his clothes.

_**Tony's apartment**_

When they arrived at Tony's place Ziva followed closely behind and made sure to always have some kind of connection to him, whether it was just the simple contact of their shoulders touching or the gesture of Tony holding her hand in his. _'It makes me feel safe'_Ziva thought as Tony unlocked his door and searched his apartment making sure that no one was in it.

"Okay come on in and we'll go get changed." Tony told her as he led her through his apartment and to is bedroom.

He gave her one of his Ohio- State shirts and a pair of his sweats.

" Um…I guess I'll um go change in the bathroom."

"Yeah, okay I'll be here." Tony told her.

He quickly changed into just a pair of sweats before Ziva came out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Ziva emerged from the bathroom wearing Tony's clothes and to his surprise nothing nasty went through his min.

"Um… I don't know how you want to sleep so,… I guess…" Tony trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You can sleep in here with me Tony if you want." Ziva told him but made sure to leave it up to him; if he wanted to stay or not.

"Only if you want me to Ziva" was Tony's reply.

"I do"Ziva replied softly.

With her head down she climbed into Tony's bed silently thanking him, cause maybe it meant that she would get to sleep feeling loved and safe again. A night with no nightmares, just like the last time they slept like this. It was only last night her mind told her, but it seemed like so much longer. Tony climbed into bed behind her and they fell asleep once again with Ziva snuggled into his embrace.

_**Abby and McGee after they left work**_

"Okay Timmy, can we stay at my place?" Abby asked.

"Yeah sure, but do you mind if we drive my car cause I have an extra pair of clothes in it.?"

"No that's fine Timmy."

Abby followed McGee to his car with a strange feeling in her stomach, one of happiness and nervousness. Little did she know that McGee was having the same feelings. Both were excited to be spending time with each other, but neither would ever admit it.

_**Abby's apartment**_

McGee followed Abby to her apartment and stood patiently while she opened her door. Once inside they just stood there. Abby finally made the first move.

"Um I'm just gonna go get ready for bed okay?"

"Yeah I'll get ready out here." McGee replied.

Abby walked down the hallway to her bedroom with a small smile on her face. Timmy was staying with her tonight! McGee changed in the living room as fast as he could cause he didn't want Abby to come out, not that she hadn't ever seen it, just that it would be weird. McGee was finished way before Abby came trudging down the hall. McGee could hear the soft paddle of her feat against the floor and it made him smile.

"Timmy we can sleep in the same bed right?" Abby asked with a small amount of hope that he would say yes.

"Yeah we can Abby"

McGee followed Abby into her bedroom already knowing what to expect—a coffin. He had slept in it many of times before, so it didn't bother him anymore. Their routine of when they were together went into place. Abby climbed into the bed and scooted over to what was 'her spot' while McGee cut out the lights and climbed into bed with her only seconds later. He would lay on his back while Abby would lay her head on his chest. They slowly drifted off to sleep their minds wondering what ever went wrong.

_**Jenny and Gibbs after they left work**_

"Jethro we can take your car since my driver is usually Cynthia."

"Fine with me Jenny."

Gibbs told her as they exited the elevator. Jenny walked closely to Gibbs side, so close that their hands were brushing as they walked. It was the most physical contact they had had since Paris. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes. Jenny climbed into the passenger side of Gibb's car and they sped away to her apartment… the place Gibbs had already known she would rather sleep.

_**Jenny's house**_

Jethro followed Jenny into her house. They stopped only momentarily when she hung up her coat and he his. Jenny went straight to her bedroom to get changed and she assumed Gibbs would make himself at home on her couch. Jenny laid down on her king size bed and felt the empty space that Jethro could be taking up. Gibbs down stairs lay on Jenny's couch looking up at the ceiling, wondering what Jenny was doing. A while later he heard someone coming down the steps, he quietly got up to see who it was… it was Jenny.

"Jen, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep Jethro." Jenny replied softly "My bed's too big"

"Jen…"

"Just for tonight Jethro…please?"

"Okay Jen, come on." Gibbs told her as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

They climbed into bed and automatically resumed their sleeping positions from Paris, which surprised them both.

"Goodnight Jen." Jethro sighed into her ear as he tightened his embrace on her.

"Goodnight." Jen said as she buried her head deeper into his chest…if that was even possible.

Falling asleep together still had the thrill and feeling that it did years ago.

**Okay! so its the fourth of July here and i wanted to update this before we started celebrating. Thanks for those of you who reveiw and to those who just read and dont review. I would love more reviews before the next chapter is posted though! Also sorry if anything is wrong with this i kinda typed it faster than normal. **

**Thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tony's Apartment**_

Ziva woke up the next morning before their alarm clock, which was set to go off at 09:00 since they had to be at work at 10:00. But as no such luck she woke up at 07:43, jumping up to go to the bathroom, waking Tony up by accident as she scrambled out of bed. He immediately followed her and did the same thing he yesterday morning. He held her hair back while she threw up. When she was finished he gently pulled her onto his lap and stroked her cheek gently. Ziva was about to get up when she reached for the toilet again to empty her stomach. _'Who would have known that morning sickness would be this tiring' _Ziva thought as she put her head on Tony's shoulder. He rubbed circles on her back and put his head on top of hers. He had never been so affectionate towards anyone in his entire life, but he was begi--. His thoughts were interrupted as Ziva lunged for the commode again. He held her hair back and waited patiently until she was finished. After a few minutes of not throwing up, Tony spoke quietly in her ear.

"Come on let's wash your mouth out, I think you are done for this morning."

Ziva nodded her head and let him help her to the sink. She washed her mouth out and turned to him surprising him; she flung herself on him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ziva...Hey what's wrong?"

"I can not do this Tony. I will be a terrible mother… I mean look at me now, I can not even deal with the morning sickness let alone take care of a child." Ziva admitted.

She felt as if a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Look at me" but she didn't "Look at me Ziva" she did "You will be a great mother, I know you will okay? There's nothing to worry about. I will be right here with you, even if you say you don't need me I will be here just in case." Tony reassured her.

"Ok, thank you Tony"

"No problem Ziva. We gotta start getting ready cause we still have got to go to your apartment so you can get ready."

"Yeah okay. Do you have anything for breakfast?"

"Um yeah there should be something for pancakes in the cabinet."

"Do you mind if I fix us something to eat?"

"Ziva I know you just did not ask me that!" Tony exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"I did Tony… did I say something wrong? Should I not have asked you tha—"

"Zi, I was kidding. It's an expression. Of course I don't mind, in fact it would make me happy if you would cook us some breakfast while I am in the shower."

"I will then Tony, hurry up."

"Yes milady"

About 15 minutes later Tony walked into the kitchen and saw a full plate of pancakes sitting on the counter with an amazing smell coming from them.

"I was gonna wait on you" Ziva told him.

"That's fine, well come on let's dig in."

Ziva had a small smile on her face as shot rang out through Tony's apartment.

_**Abby's Place**_

McGee awoke to the sound of Abby's alarm clock—some song by brain matter. Being the morning person that he is McGee immediately started to roll over and climb out of bed, but he was stopped by the voice of the woman lying next to him.

"Where are you going Timmy?"

"No where Abby, no where just go back to sleep."

"Not without you Timmy" Abby whined.

"I'll be here Abby I promise" McGee told her as her kissed her forehead.

"Kay" Abby mumbled as she snuggled back under the covers.

McGee gently got out of the bed, careful not to re-awake Abby. He made his way into her kitchen already knowing where things were from his past experiences here. Once in there McGee retrieved the ingredients to make muffins—Abby's favorite. He was just almost finished when he heard the soft piddle paddle of Abby's feet coming down the hallway, leading her into the kitchen.

"Hey." McGee replied once he saw that she had come into the kitchen.

"Hey Timmy. What are you doing?"

"Fixing you breakfast Abby. They will be done in a minute, why don't you go and take a shower and get ready then come back down here. They will probably be done by then."

"Okay Timmy."

Once Abby had left the kitchen McGee couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He was once again fixing Abby breakfast while she got ready. Abby hadn't changed at all. She still got up when he was almost done with breakfast—which is kinda creepy; she looks like she always did. Getting right up out of bed with her hair still tangled and puffy from the nights' turning and twisting. Abby still wore the same thing to bed… just her underwear and a t-shirt, McGee stopped looking, turning his attention back to the muffins before they burnt. A few minutes later Abby came back into the kitchen met with plate of muffins and a cup of orange juice sitting on the table.

"Thanks Timmy."

"No problem Abby."

McGee fixed himself a plate and sat down directly in front of her. He looked at the clock and saw that they didn't have much time before they were supposed to be at work. He hurried up an ate his muffins and drank his orange juice so he could get ready while she ate.

"I'm going to go get ready Abby. Be back in a minute." McGee told her as he put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Okay. Hurry up though."

"Yes Abby." McGee replied with a smile on his face.

McGee headed to Abby's bathroom to take a quick shower. 7 minutes later he was out and drying off when Abby knocked on the door.

"What Abby?"

"I need to come in and brush my teeth." Abby told him a sweet childlike voice.

"Wait a minute."

"Yeah, yeah."

A few seconds later…

"Ok come on."

Abby opened the door and stepped in letting in cool air. She stepped up beside McGee to get her toothbrush and toothpaste while put his shirt on. Abby had just started brushing her teeth when McGee started_—'like old times'_ Abby thought as she scooted over and handed him her toothpaste. They brushed their teeth in silence. McGee was finished before Abby so he wiped his mouth and left her in there to pack his dirty clothes up. Abby exited the bathroom a few minutes later.

Ready to leave for work they both grabbed what they needed and headed to McGee's car. The car ride to NCIS was uneventful but very thoughtful. It was a reminder of what they had; the secret car rides that had to be kept a secret. The way they left NCIS, as just friends but ended up at _home _in the same bed. When they arrived at headquarters, they went their separate ways; McGee to the bull-pen to begin the task of finding out why Eli David's handwriting was on the notes found at their crime scene. He looked around the bull-pen expecting to see Ziva but didn't. He was then reminded that she was with Tony so would come in later than normal, while Abby was in her lab checking over evidence again to see if there was any connection at all to the two murders.

_**Jenny's House**_

Jenny woke the next morning to an empty bed—and a broken heart. She was sure that Jethro would have stayed last night, or at least until she woke up this morning. Slowly getting out of bed—her mood for the day already set—depressed and lonely. Jenny put on her robe and made her way down to her kitchen hoping to get some coffee. As she got closer she heard someone moving around. Cautiously she continued to walk into the kitchen. The sight she saw enlightened her heart and made her smile. 'Jethro's cooking me breakfast' the thought made her smile widen if that was even possible.

"Good morning Jenny" Jethro spoke pulling her from her thoughts.

"Good morning Jethro" she replied coolly trying not to show how much the scene she was taking in was affecting her.

"I hope you like eggs, bacon, and toast" Gibbs told her already knowing she did, from their time in Paris.

"You know I do" Jenny said with a hint of softness in her voice.

"Yeah I do Jen. Why don't you go sit down, the foods almost done."

Jenny sat down at her table, but pausing before she did she fixed herself a cup of coffee, seeing as Gibbs had already done so. Just as Gibbs had promised, everything was done almost immediately after she sat down at the table. He fixed her a plate of food remembering the way she used to like it in Paris. Jenny took the plate from him with a small smile on her face. Waiting until he had fixed his plate and sat down until she began to eat. Jethro took in the gorgeous sight before him. There she sat with her lips still swollen from sleep, her hair still rumpled from sleeping a little too hard, and her clothes wrinkled well, the part you could see from where her robe had become lose. Gibbs just now noticing what she had wore to bed; nothing but underwear and a t-shirt—one of his NIS t-shirts. How she had gotten it was the last thing on his mind as she reached over the sink to get a rag to dry her hands off, when she did the shirt rose a little farther up on her hips than it should.

"Jenny you should go get ready" Gibbs told her.

He cursed internally, as his voice was a whole lot huskier than he expected it to be. Jenny looked alarmed at the request until she remembered what she had under her robe-- one of his shirts. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she noticed the tone of his voice-- one he used when he had wanted… no needed her in Paris. She quickly finished drying her hands and left the kitchen to go get dressed after a shower. When Jenny left the room Gibbs put his head in his hands—he had to stop it and stop it now! He was still sitting in the same spot when she came back down ready to go to work. When he didn't move she told him.

"Jethro you should go get ready."

"I already did; this morning before you woke up."

"Oh"

They sat there and drank their coffee until they were both finished. Gibbs and Jenny headed off to work, but Gibbs couldn't shake the gut feeling that something was wrong. After arriving at NCIS Gibbs noticed that he and McGee were the only two people there. He was about to call DiNozzo when his phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Emergency Responder Jason Levy. I am sorry to inform you that two of your agents were brought in this morning for a gunshot wound; Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David."

"Which one was shot?"

"Again I am sorry I can not tell you over the phone, you have to come here."

"I'll be there in a minute. McGee call Ducky and Abby and tell them to go to Bethesda, its DiNozzo and Ziva. I'll tell the director."

"On it boss." McGee replied.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. But... in order to get the next chapter ya'll are going to have to review… okay? I know you can do it so will you please. I won't update until I get some reviews. Yeah, and for those who have reviewed and I haven't gotten back to you I am sorry. I have been busy with the forth but if you update now I will. So make me happy and update! PLEASE!? **

**Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs and McGee raced to the hospital in record time. Gibbs strode in the hospital with McGee following close behind. He made it to the nurse's desk.

"One of you called me and told me that two of my agents were brought in due to a gunshot wound; Anthony DiNozzo was one and the other was Ziva David." Gibbs informed the nurse.

"Uh… yes sir, let's see… Anthony DiNozzo was brought in this morning for a gunshot wound to the upper arm and is in currently still in surgery; Ms. David should still be in the waiting room on the third floor."

"Thank you" Gibbs told her and then turned to McGee "Let's go McGee".

"Yes boss." Was McGee's reply.

Once again they headed off to the elevator; Gibbs leading and McGee following. Arriving on the third floor in no time Gibbs exited first and then McGee. Gibbs walked into the waiting room and looked until he saw Ziva; his heart broke at the sight he saw. She was sitting in one of the hospital chairs with her head in her hands and she was shaking slightly, looking so…_broken. _As Gibbs walked closer he saw that her hands and clothes were covered in blood—Tony's blood. She heard him approach and sit down beside her. She knew it was Gibbs because she could see McGee out of the corner of her eye—and she smiled slightly—McGee hadn't moved since he walked in.

"I must look really bad Gibbs." Ziva told him.

"Why?"

"Because Gibbs, McGee hasn't even moved since he walked in. I knew I looked kinda rough, but not as bad as he is making it seem."

"He is just scared and confused Ziva. He has never seen how something like this can affect someone who is their partner. Don't get me wrong he saw all of us when Kate died, but Tony and Kate were not as close as you and Tony are. By the way how do they say he is doing?" Gibbs asked.

"All they will tell me is that he is alive and I had to practically torture that out of them." Ziva said with a defeated sigh.

"He will be okay Ziva, you know he will. I didn't give him permission to die. But I also want to know how you are."

"I'm okay Gibbs" Ziva told him with a shaky breath "He was the one who got shot not me."

"I know that Ziva, but just because you didn't get hurt doesn't mean that we don't care about you." Gibbs told her softly.

Ziva felt her eyes fill up with tears. _'Not now, not now. Why do my hormones act up now!?' _

"I know that Gibbs I just think we should focus on Tony right now."

McGee finally approached them and sat down beside Gibbs, trying not to interrupt the conversation, but little did he know that he did just that. 'Now I can't tell her' Gibbs thought as McGee sat down. Gibbs leaned over to whisper in Ziva's ear.

"I know Ziva, I knew from the first day you asked to go home. I have been married 4 times before you know."

Ziva looked up at Gibbs with shock, fear and relief in her eyes.

"He wasn't the father Gibbs" Ziva told him still whispering since that McGee was still sitting too close to be having this conversation.

"I don't care if he is or if he isn't Ziva, as long as your getting took care of I don't care."

"We will finish this later Gibbs yes"

Gibbs replied with a small nod of his head. The three members of the team sat their waiting… and waiting for any kind of information. Ziva began to squirm, the toll of the day already getting to her and it wasn't even lunch time yet. She was trying not to think about what went down at the house, cause when she did the tears flowed like a lake or was it stream or--. Her thoughts were rudely but gladly interrupted as Ducky, Abby and the director came walking briskly into the waiting room with looks of dread and despair on their faces.

"Oh Ziva!!!!"

Abby squealed as she ran forward and hugged Ziva with so much force she shook her up a little too much. Ziva was struggling to get out of the embrace and running to the bathroom before she could even look back to see the hurt expression she already knew was all over Abby's face. Barely reaching the commode in time, she leaned over and emptied her stomach… by herself. To anyone else it may not have been so important but to her it was. Ever since Tony had found out that she had morning sickness he had been there to hold her hair or rub circles on her back or to whisper soft and loving words in her ear while she regained herself. Just the thought of doing something with Tony made her cry her heart out. He may not live and it would have been because of her, no one but her.

After cleaning herself up and finding an excuse that would be believable Ziva left the safety of the bathroom. Slowly walking up the group who was surrounded by a doctor, she slipped in behind them to hear what the doctor was saying.

"… Will need to stay here over night just for precaution, but should be fine in a day or so." The doctor informed the rest of the team.

Gibbs noticed that Ziva had come back and her eyes were a rimmed in a light shade of red, indicating she had been crying. She looked Gibbs directly in the eyes and nodded her head slightly, telling him it was what he thought. It was that she missed Tony terribly and that they were more than partners, not in the intimate way, just more than normal partners. The look in her eyes mirrored those of a small child who had lost her best friend, and in truth she had. _'She trusts him more than she lets on, cause she went to him with her problem and no one else'_ Gibbs thought as he made his way over to the seat he had been sitting in before. Ziva cautiously walked over to Abby.

"Abby… I uh... it is not that I did not want to hug you… I have had some kind of … bug." Ziva explained to Abby very slowly and cautiously trying not to let anything slip about her being pregnant.

"It's okay Ziva" Abby said as she moved slowly and gave her a gently hug. "I understand."

'_But in truth she does not, she knows nothing about it'_ Ziva thought as she made her way back over to where Ducky and Gibbs were now sitting and sat in between them. She leaned her head back against the wall and protectively tucked her hands over her stomach. That action scared her more than she ever knew on could, ever since she had learnt that she was going to have a baby she had not acted in such a way as a protective mother would toward their child. _'Perhaps Tony was right about me being a mother, maybe I will be able to do this'_ she thought as her eyes once again filled up with tears at the mention thought of Tony's name. Determined not to let the tears fall in front of all these people, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Gibbs looked over to see Ziva sleeping fitfully, with her head leaned back against the wall and her hands cradled her stomach… the way Shannon did when she was pregnant with Kelly. The thought of his dead wife and daughter made him turn and walk over to where Jenny was sitting. He quietly sat down hoping not to draw too much attention to them.

"DiNozzo will be okay Jen, you know that don't you?" Gibbs questioned but reassured her at the same time.

"Yeah I do Jethro" Jenny spoke softly as she took the chance of looking up into his eyes.

Ones that caught hers the moment they met. She took in all the emotions that was running through them; hurt, confusion, love, and pride. You were hardly ever allowed to see emotions in Gibbs eyes so she took in the moment the best she could before he turned his head and looked straight. He would have loved to stare into those eyes a lifetime, but not now, not here. Jenny seemed to sense this as she also turned her eyes away from his face.

Gibbs looked over the faces of his team. On Ziva's face saw what he already knew. That she was desperately hoping Tony would be okay… because she needed him, whether she would admit it or not. Next he looked over to see McGee holding Abby in his lap, them both asleep with her head tuck into is shoulder and McGee holding her tight… tighter than someone who was just friends. Last but not least his gaze drifted to Ducky's face. He saw there a tired old man who loved his family more than he knew he did. All of his agents had changed over the past few years, but the two that were the most were Tony and Ziva, Their lives had changed dramatically even if they knew it or not. By time he had finished he noticed that Jenny had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Loving every moment of it Gibbs snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Ziva's not so peaceful sleep was stopped by the doctor who had Tony's case. Sitting up immediately to see what the doctor wanted.

"I just came out here to inform you that your partner is now awake and stable enough to have visitors."

"Thank you doctor, what room is he in?" Ziva asked.

"Room number 309" The doctor informed Ziva.

"Would you um mind showing me where it is?"

"Not at all, please follow me."

Arriving outside of Tony's room in no time, the doctor knocked on the door informing Tony that he had a visitor.

"I will tell her" the doctor told Tony as he exited the room and came over to where I was standing.

"He says to come in"

"Thank you" Ziva told the doctor as she slowly made her way into Tony's room.

"Hey Zee-vah." Tony said as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Tony." Ziva replied with a soft voice.

"What's the matter Zi? Tony asks as softly as he could.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Was Ziva's response.

"Hey" Tony took her hand in his "It is something for me to worry about if I care about you, and I do care about you a lot okay?"

"Okay Tony" Ziva said in a whimper barely keeping the tears from running down her face.

"Come here Zi" Tony softly demanded as he scooted over in the bed.

Ziva complied without any word of complaint or any hesitation; she crawled into the bed and molded herself into Tony's form, settling his arms around her, to rest one hand on stomach and the other running through her hair. Not consciously, Ziva's hand made its way over and closed around the one Tony had rested on her still flat stomach. Tony noticed this gesture but didn't question it at all, letting her find comfort any way she could and wanted.

"Zi?" Tony asks seeing it she is still awake.

"Yes Tony?"

"Why were you so upset when you came in?"

Ziva hesitated wondering if she should tell him the truth, before she answered him.

"I was scared that I was going to lose you Tony." her voice already cracking.

"Okay, that's all I need to know, you don't have to tell me anymore" Tony coaxed quietly.

"But I do Tony" Ziva insisted. "I had to throw up while you were still I in surgery, and I know it sounds stupid or whatever, but I missed you being there with me. I was scared that I was going to have to do this by myself… and I don't want that."

"I don't want you to have to do this by yourself either Ziva" Tony told her gently as he ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Thank you Tony"

"You don't have to thank me Ziva; you know I would do anything for you." Tony told Ziva as he planted a small loving kiss on her forehead.

"And me to you Tony" Ziva told him her eyes still closed from the caresses Tony was doing on had been her lower back.

They stopped talking and if any way possible molded their bodies closer together. And once again they slept soundly with a feeling of belonging and love.

Little did they know that Gibbs had been watching the whole time.

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got like 12 I think and I was so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So u could do me the favor of once again reviewing like u did this last chapter. Remember reviews get me to update faster… so please review!!! **

**Thank you again soooo much for the reviews. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs stood outside of Tony's hospital room still shocked by what he saw. _'I can not believe Ziva just acted so vulnerable and needing… and with Tony out of all people. And Tony he… he just gave the comfort and love that she was needing without hesitation… without cracking a joke' _Gibbs thought as he slowly made his way back down the silent hallway into the waiting room where the rest of his team sat. While standing in the doorway of the waiting room Gibbs' stomach growled… '5:49pm' he saw as he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. _'I know everyone will be hungry when they wake up'_ Gibbs thought as Ducky began to move, waking up slowly.

"Duck" Gibbs called out as Ducky's eyes opened completely.

"Yes Jethro?"

"I need you to stay here with McGee and Abby as me and Jenny go get food" Jethro told him.

"Why of course… where is Ziva?"

"With Tony Duck, don't let anyone go in there, and I mean anyone ok?"

"Yes, yes" Ducky promised.

Gibbs walked over to Jenny to wake her. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Mmm…mm" Jenny murmured as she slowly became aware.

"Hey Jen, Come on we're going to go get food for everyone"

"Ok, just let me get awake first" Jenny said to Gibbs.

"Fine" Gibbs consented.

When Jenny was finally 'awake' she and Gibbs headed off to get some supper for everyone.

_**In the car**_

Jenny sat in the passenger's seat not taking in her surroundings as Gibbs drove like a crazy mad man to get to the restaurant where they were ordering from. There was no sound in the car at all… no radio… no talking, and it was getting to Jenny.

"Are you gonna talk to me at all Jethro?" Jenny questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What do you want to talk about Jen?" Gibbs said.

"I don't know, I don't care, just as long as we talk about something. It's too quiet in here."

"Well Jen, how about the clothes you slept in last night" Gibbs said knowing she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Uh… what do you want to know about it?" Jen asked Jethro surprising them both with the fact that she actually answered him.

"… What do you want to tell me about it?" Gibbs asks answering her question as a question.

"Well… it was your shirt obviously."

"Yeah, how did you get it?"

"…" Jenny looked down as a blush spread across her cheeks " It's um… it's um from Paris, Jethro you know that."

"I know I just wanted you to tell me" Gibbs told her with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Uh… were here Jethro"

"I know"

Gibbs and Jenny stepped out of the car and made their way into the restaurant, their hands brushing as they walked sending chills down their bodies. Gibb walked up to the counter and ordered the food as Jenny made the drinks. After piling everything in the backseat of the car, Jenny and Gibbs left once again, on their way back to the hospital. This time though there was no talking in the car, neither knew how to get the conversation started again without it being awkward, so Gibbs turned on the radio and let it play softly in the background. Arriving at the hospital around 14 minutes later, Gibbs grabbed the food and carried it in and Jenny grabbed the trays of food and carried them in after Gibbs.

_**Back at the hospital**_

When they arrived in the waiting room they found that everyone was awake and alert. Gibbs having ordered for everyone already knowing what they would want when he asked.

"Alright everyone" Gibbs said catching their attention " I have food, come and get what is yours, I ordered what u would have ordered"

"Yes Gibbs" everyone echoed simultaneously.

"I am going to give Tony and Ziva theirs" Gibbs announced as he exited the room with Tony and Ziva's food in his hands.

When Gibbs reached the outside of Tony's room he stopped to look and see if he was going to interrupt anything, Seeing as that they weren't talking or anything he walked in Tony and Ziva still laying in the bed; Tony was awake and gently stroking Ziva's hair as she slept. Tony immediately raised his head from Ziva's when he heard a sound in the room. Tony saw Gibbs standing at the foot of the bed. _'Oh no he's saw us, wonder what he is gonna say?'_

"Boss um…" Tony started when Gibbs didn't say anything, but trailed off when he saw the expression on Gibbs face.

It was one of pure admiration and shock. Noticing the look on DiNozzo's face Gibbs smirked.

"I brought ya'll some food; we got it from the restaurant that is close to headquarters, I ordered what ya'll order when we go."

"Okay thanks boss" Tony replied now in a hushed whisper remembering that Ziva was asleep beside him.

Gibbs noticed the change in Tony's voice and his original thought came back _'Here Tony is lying with Ziva in his arms and is not boasting about it at all'. _

"I'm going to eat with everyone out in the waiting room, I'll be back in 45 minutes, so unless you want everyone to know about Ziva then I suggest you two wake up and eat"

"Yes Gibbs"

Gibbs exited the room with a small smirk on his face.

As soon as Gibbs left the room Tony turned to Ziva and started to wake her up easily.

"Zi… come on Zi, wake up " Tony coaxed quietly.

"Mmm….mmm" Ziva mumbled at the sound of Tony's voice.

"Come on wake up, we gotta eat"

"Okay"

Ziva rose from her position on Tony's chest reluctantly and sat up so she could eat. Tony climbed out of bed, still using his injured arm as little as possible, and Ziva noticed this.

"Oh I am sorry Tony, I should be doing this it is you that is hurt" Ziva rambled when she noticed the use of his arm was being limited.

"No. No Ziva its okay I promise, you just stay there I got this okay.?"

"Okay Tony" Ziva relented after a few minutes.

"Good, now let's eat" Tony commanded in a jokingly way.

Tony and Ziva sat in the middle of Tony's hospital bed and ate what Gibbs had ordered them. Tony ate rather slowly considering that he only had one hand to use. Ziva ate slowly as she remembered that Tony only had one and didn't want him to feel bad because of it. They ate in silence; the usual comfortable silence that enveloped them.

"Let me clean up since you have done everything else" Ziva told Tony as he went to clean up the plates.

"Okay, just take it easy" Tony instructed her.

"You know I will, and remember Tony that no one out there besides Gibbs knows about me being pregnant, so you are gonna have to act like nothing is the matter with me ok.?"

"Yes fine" Tony said, no happiness in his voice at all.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ziva asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice as she came back over to sit beside him on the bed.

"No Ziva" Tony said as he took her hand "Nothing is wrong, I just don't like not being able to ask you if anything is wrong when they are around, but most of all is that I can't physically comfort you by holding your hand or giving you a hug or anything like that" Tony admitted.

"We will be alone soon enough Tony" Ziva said, her heartbeat still up as she took in Tony's words.

'_He actually wants to take care of me, he loves me, maybe not romantically but he does love me'_ Ziva thought as a small crossed her face.

She leaned over and gave Tony one of the biggest hugs he had ever received from her. Sometime during the hug Tony had snaked his hand around her to let it rest on her stomach. The gesture surprised her, and made her want to cry, but she covered the reaction up as she put her hand on top of his and smiled. _'He remembers that there is a baby in there that is not even his, and yet he had cared for me as if it _was' Ziva thought as she pulled back from his embrace.

"They will be here soon" Ziva answered in his question as to why she had pulled away.

"Yeah you're right" Tony said as he readjusted himself so that they weren't touching, but were close enough to touch if necessary.

Not even 10 minutes later Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby, and Ducky all came trotting in with tremendous smiles on their faces. Tony smiled his _'famous'_ smile at everyone and resisted the urge to hold Ziva's hand, just to have some kind of connection with her. Ziva smiled lightly at everyone wishing that she and tony could just have laid back down and went to sleep again. _'Pregnancy has been doing crazy things to me' _Ziva thought as Abby started to ramble on and on about how glad she was that Tony would be okay. Noticing the faraway look in Ziva's eyes Tony cleared his throat knowing that it would make her break out of it. Ziva did break out of the daze and smiled gently while looking straight ahead, only Tony would have known the real reason she was smiling. Abby saw Ziva smile and continued to ramble on thinking that it was because of her.

Hours later when every topic that could have ever been thought of had been discussed, Ziva finally let the fatigue show on her face and in her eyes. Gibbs who had been watching her on and off noticed this and tried to help her out.

"Come on everybody, it's been a long day and everyone has got to go get back to work tomorrow" Gibbs commanded.

"Yes Gibbs" echoed a chorus of responses.

Everyone said their goodbyes, especially Abby's goodbye, and then left. No one thinking anything about leaving Ziva in Tony's room since their partnerships were still in effect. After leaving Tony's room everyone divided into their own pairs, except Ducky who had left Palmer at NCIS early that day. Gibbs noticing that Ducky didn't have anybody offered to drop him off at home on his and Jenny's way to her house. Ducky agreed and thanked them.

_**Abby and McGee**_

Abby and McGee rode back to Abby's apartment as they had the other night and completed the same routine. Abby would go get dressed in her bedroom and McGee would change his clothes in the living room preferably before Abby came back out. When Abby had finished changing she would come out of her bedroom and tell McGee to come to bed. McGee would follow soundlessly into Abby's bedroom and wait beside the light switch until she was in bed, then he would turn off the light and climb into bed behind her. Then they would fall asleep quickly in each other's arms.

_**Jenny and Gibbs**_

Jenny and Gibbs dropped Ducky off at his house, and then headed to Jenny's apartment. The car ride over there was quiet just like the one earlier had been. When they arrived both Jenny and Gibbs exited the car eager to get in a bed and go to sleep. Jenny entered the house first and went straight to her bedroom to change into her nightclothes, not expecting Gibbs to follow but was happy to find that he did.

"Make yourself at home why don't you Jethro" Jenny said sarcastically as they stepped into her room.

"I will" Gibbs replied.

"I am going to change, be right back" Jenny told Gibbs as she went into her bathroom.

While Jenny was changing Gibbs did some of his own. He stripped of his shirt, shoes and soaks leaving his pants on. When he was finished he sat on the side of the bed he had slept on the night before and waited on Jenny. Exiting the bathroom in clothes similar to what she wore last night; a t-shirt and underwear, the t-shirt tonight was also a shirt Gibbs had once owned when they were in Paris. Gibbs smirked as Jenny blushed as she was climbing in bed.

"Turn out the light"

"Yes Jen"

Gibbs came back and lay down behind Jenny, the two taking up the same position that they had last night before drifting off to sleep.

_**Tony and Ziva**_

Glad that everyone was gone; Ziva wasted no time by curling up again in Tony's hospital bed. Tony smiled at that this as he too wasted no time in pulling the curtains shut to give them privacy and turning off the lights, before also crawling into bed. Tony faced Ziva tonight instead of being behind her. Pulling her closer than normal, Tony wrapped his arms around her tightly and nestled his head in her hair. Ziva shocked by this but not complaining wrapped her arms around Tony as tight as she could and nestled her face in his chest. After a few minutes of relishing in the fact that they could now hold each other without complaint before Ziva spoke.

"Thank you Tony"

"What for Ziva?" Tony asked, his voice groggy from the sleep waiting to take over.

"For remembering that I am pregnant" she waited a few minutes before continuing "For not asking who the baby's father is, for taking care of me and my baby."

"Ziva you know you don't have to thank me" Tony said.

"I know but I just wanted to" Ziva told him in a small voice.

"Ok, let's go to sleep now my crazy ninja chick" Tony said using the nickname he gave her as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Good night Tony"

"Good night Zi"

Tony said as Ziva snuggled in to his embrace more if that was once again even possible. Tony holding her close, Ziva drifted off to sleep once again in a loving embrace. Tony went to sleep as soon as he saw that she was asleep and okay. Neither worrying or caring about tomorrow as they slept peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.

**Thank you all again for the reviews. I have read them all even if i haven't responded to them and for that i am sorry. i have been busing this week, but i know that is no excuse, i will try to better. Again thank you all for the reviews. Also if you see anything you think i might need to change or do, please don't hesitate to tell me. :)**

**Thanks so much :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Abby and McGee **

**----------------------------------------------**

The next morning Abby woke up to the smell of pancakes. _'what is that smell?'_ Crawling out of bed, Abby followed the delicious smell and ventured into the kitchen where

McGee was making pancakes. McGee turning around when he heard Abby paddle into the kitchen.

"Morning Abby" McGee looked up and grinned at Abby in her t-shirt and panties.

"Good morning Timmy" Abby replied with a smile on her face.

"I cooked pancakes this morning. They will not be ready for about 15 more minutes so i suggest you go take a shower and get ready for work"

"Okay Timmy"

_'What am i going to do with her?' _McGee thought as Abby made her way back into her bedroom. A few minutes later Abby walked into the kitchen in her normal attire-- all blackwith very high heels. Standing beside McGee as he finished making pancakes, she was almost as tall as him.

"They are almost done Abby"

"Okay Timmy, i will make us something to drink" Abby informed McGee.

"Thanks Abby" McGee told her.

"No problem" Was Abby's reply, her voice light and happy.

McGee finished up with the pancakes and put them on a plate and sat them on the table, while Abby poured the drinks. Abby sat the drinks on the table and waited until McGee was ready to eat before she did. They ate in silence, but it was comfortable. _'I could get use to this' _McGee thought, as _'This is hard not to get use to' _was running through Abby's mind at the same time. McGee finished eating before Abby so he went into her bathroom to change into the pair of clothes he had retrieved from his house sometime yesterday. When McGee was ready to go to work, he and Abby left her apartment, and went straight to McGee's car. The ride to NCIS was filled up with brain matter and subtle glances toward each other.

**Jenny and Gibbs**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Jenny woke up embraced in two strong arms. The night slowly replaying it's self as to how they got into that position. A small smile crossed her face, as she scooted closer to Jethro's body. Gibbs noticing the movement in his arms opened his eyes only to be looking directly into Jenny's. He saw a faint blush run across Jenny's cheeks as she tore her eyes away from his, dipping her head lower into his chest. Gibbs loving the feel of Jenny in his arms didn't move until she started to get up.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning Jen?" Gibbs asked as she was picking out the clothes she was going to wear.

"It doesn't matter what ever you want Jethro" Jens voice distracted as she tried to find her clothes.

"Well I don't care Jen, you know my normal breakfast is a cup or two of coffee" Gibbs informed her.

"We can just have that then and eat an early lunch, that okay with you?" Jenny asked him.

"Yeah what ever you want to do"

"Then that's what we will do. Do you mind letting me get dressed?"

"Not at all Jen, not at all" Gibbs told her as he exited the bedroom with a smirk on his face.

Down stairs Gibbs changed his into some clothes out of the bag he had packed that contained a few outfits. After getting ready he made his way into the kitchen to get the coffee pot started. Jethro sat down at the table to wait on the coffee to get done and Jen to come down the steps. _'We have a lot of work to do today, and i am going to be two agents down since David is staying with DiNozzo. We still have to find out what Eli's fingerprints were doing at our crime scene, and what this has to do with Z---'_ his thoughts were interupted as Jenny stepped into the kitchen, the aroma of coffee filling her nose. Smiling at how Jethro managed to make himself at home in her kitchen, almost like he did it everyday.

"What were you thinking Jethro?" Jenny asked as she sat down in front of Jethro.

"Just about what we have to do on the case today, and that i am going to be two agents down"

"Two? Why are you going to be missing two agents, DiNozzo's the only one hurt" Jenny asked.

"I know Jen, but i want Ziva to stay at the hospital with DiNozzo" Gibbs said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh"

Successfully ending the conversation, they sat in silence until the coffee pot beeped signalling that the coffee was finished.

"I'll get it Jen"

Gibbs told Jenny as walked over to the cabinet and retrieved two coffee cups, filling them both up to the top with coffee. Jethro added what he knew Jenny would add to her coffee and left his plain. He gave Jenny her cup before sitting back down to drink his cup. They both drank their cup of coffee in silence as they did yesterday morning too. And once again Gibbs finished his cup before Jen but continued to sit at the table with her until she had finished her cup.

"Now let's go to work" Jenny said in her director voice.

"Okay Jen"

They drove Gibbs car into work again. When they arrived at NCIS they saw that McGee's car was already there. Hopping out of the car both Jenny and Gibbs made it to work 'on time'. They separated when they left the elevator, going their own way until later that day when it would be time to go home.

**In the bull-pen**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Gibbs looked around and spotted McGee feverishly sitting at his desk working on the case.

"Boss! I've got something" McGee told Gibbs as soon as he noticed his presence.

"What McGee?!"

"Um.. the reason Eli Davids fingerprints was on note we found at the crime scene is obviously because he wrote them, but i hacked into Moussad's e-mail and found tons of e-mails Eli David had sent to a man named Jacob Hasara. Jacob is part of mossad, part of the elimination group, which means his duty is to eliminate who ever Director David says."

"Good work McGee" Gibbs praises him " I am going to the hospital to see DiNozzo, see if you can find out what kind of connection Jacob Hasara has to Ziva"

"Yes Boss" McGee promises.

**Tony and Ziva**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tony... Tony!" Ziva called out frantically as she thrashed around in the bed.

"Ziva! Zi..." Tony called out soothingly as he tried to calm her down.

Ziva immediately stopped moving around in the bed and jerked her eyes open searching for Tony's face. Tony seeing this gently grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him. When Ziva noticed that it was Tony and that he was okay she relaxed into Tony's arms.

"It's okay Zi" Tony told her quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmmm" Ziva mumbled into Tony's chest as she hid her face in it.

Not knowing what to say Tony began to apply comforting strokes of his hand up and down her back while his other hand cradled her head. They laid like this for a little while until the nurse brought in Tony's breakfast. As soon as the smell devoured the air in the room Ziva dashed toward the bathroom while Tony jumped up and followed closely behind her ignoring the curious look of the nurse. As always tony held her hair back as she emptied the continents of her stomach into the commode. When she was finished she once again leaned back into Tony's chest snuggling her head in his neck. It had become a routine over the past few days; that when ever Ziva would have morning sickness Tony would be there if at all possible and would hold her hair back until she was finished, and when she was she would lean into his chest and put her face in the crook of his neck. They would repeat the process over and over until there was no more. He would then help her wash her mouth out. It had become _their _routine. And just like every morning Ziva lunged for the toilet again to empty what was left of her stomach.

"It's okay Ziva, it's okay" Tony murmured into Ziva's ear.

Leaning once again into Tony's chest they waited to see if that was all-- it was, so Tony helped her wash out her mouth however he could, his arm still wasn't completely well but he had more movement in it than he did yesterday. They exited the bathroom, Tony's hand gently laying on Ziva's lower back.

Surprising them both was Gibbs waiting at the foot of Tony's bed with a look of sympathy and pride. _'They are getting way to involved with everything'_Gibbs thought as he noticed the hand Tony had at the bottom of Ziva's back and the fact that once again Ziva wasn't pushing away the contact of another human being--- especially Tony.

"Uh sorry Gibbs, we had a reaction to the food" Tony told Gibbs as he gently helped Ziva up on the bed " So uh do you have anything new on the case?" Tony asked as he poured Ziva a cup of water.

"Yeah DiNozzo, that's why I am down here" Gibbs said sarcastically as he watched how careful and loving DiNozzo was to Ziva " So Ziva, have you set up a doctors appointment?"

"Yes Gibbs, it is this friday at 1:30" Ziva told him now speaking comfortably because the rawness of her throat had been ceased by the cup of water.

"That's good Ziva don't forget it" Gibbs said to her in a fatherly tone.

"I won't Gibbs, besides Tony would remind me if i did" Ziva said with a glance in Tony's direction.

"Okay, enough chitter chatter what did you find out about the case?" Tony asked.

"Well DiNozzo we found that the handwriting on the notes belonged to Eli David, and that Eli has been in contact with a named Jacob Hasara, and the contact was purley professional" Gibbs informed them.

"Um.... okay, so what are ya'll doing now?" Tony asks saving Ziva from having to.

"Right now i am about to inform the director while McGee continues to try to find out what kind of connection Hasara could have to Ziva"

At the mention of her name Ziva snapped her head up, from where she had been raking her brain as to why her father would have been writing notes and why her father would have been having contact with Jacob._'He is a eliminator, he only kills moss-' _A small gasp came from her lips before she could stop it. Both Tony a Gibbs whipped their heads around to face Ziva.

"What Ziva?" Gibbs questioned.

"Jacob is the only mossad eliminator who has gained the trust of my father" Ziva said slowly " He is the only one my father would send out to eliminate a strong asset in Mossad... like me"

The last part of what Ziva said sent chills down all the agents backs. Tony immediately grabbed Ziva's hand and made her look him in the eyes. Their eyes locked and they stayed looking at each other for what felt like forever, until Gibbs interrupted all of a sudden feeling like he was invading.

"I am going back to headquaters now, Ziva if you remember something call me" Gibbs instructed.

Ziva nodded her head at the command still not breaking eye contact with Tony, even as Gibbs slipped out of the room. As soon as he was gone Tony saw Ziva's walls come crashing down. She threw herself on Tony and buried her head in his chest as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. Tony shifted to a position as to where they were both laying down and he was holding Ziva as tight as he could possibly hold her as she cried, whispering soothing nothings into her ear until she feel asleep.

**Okay... i am soooo sorry for the delay... so so sorry, please don't be mad. :) So thank you all who review... and to those who read and don't review. Please make me happy and REVIEW. i didn't get as many as i did last chapter..._sniff sniff_.... but really review. :D**

**Thanks :P**


	9. Chapter 9

_**In the bull-pen**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Gibbs arrived in the bull-pen after coming from visiting Tony and Ziva in the hospital, it had been a learning experience; one in which he learnt that Ziva had morning sickness, she and Tony were a whole lot closer than he had originally expected, and that Jacob Hasara was an important man in Mossad. _'this is a complicated situation...' _Gibbs thought as he sat down at his desk, eyeing McGee's desk which was empty. Figuring that he was down with Abby helping Gibbs started working.

After a few hours of seeing no McGee Gibbs made his way into the directors office, for their 'business meeting'. In which he was only halfway lying... they were going to discuss the case, they were just adding a lunch break with that.

_**The Directors office**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jenny was sitting behind her desk working on extra papers she had yet to fill out out, denying the fact that she was watching the clock closely waiting on lunch time to come so that she and Jethro could leave and get something to eat. Seconds after noticing the clock was showing 12:39 Jethro barged in. _'Somethings never get old' _Jenny thought as she removed her glasses from her face.

" Yes Jethro?" Jenny asks a smile tugging on her lips.

"You want to discuss the case before or after we eat?" Gibbs asks a genuine smile playing on his lips.

"Let's go eat now cause I'm hungry, we can talk business later"

"Well lets go" Gibbs said as he offered Jenny his arm.

One in which she took without hesitating. Jenny nor Jethro bothering to take her arm from his since McGee would be with Abby for a while more, and that Cynthia was on her lunch break.

After climbing in Jethro's car they decided very easily where they were gonna eat... the cafe from done the street.

_**The Cafe**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sitting down opposite from each other, both Jenny and Gibbs picked up the menus to decide what they were going to eat.

"Jethro what are you getting?" Jenny ask, not know what to pick for herself.

"I am going to get coffee-"

"Of course you're gonna get coffee" Jenny murmured quietly while hiding her head knowing that if he looked at her she would bust out laughing.

"And the steak plate" Gibbs finished his sentence glaring slightly at her.

"Mmm... that does sound good" Jenny said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thats why I am getting it" Jethro smirked.

"I'll have that too" Jen said ignoring his smart comment.

Gibbs waved down the waitress to place their orders.

The waitress returned shortly with both of their plates. Jenny and Gibbs smiled as the smell of the steaks engulfed them. Neither one waiting on the other, they both dug in their food.

When they were both done eating, Gibbs stood up and gave the tip while Jenny grabbed her things. They headed out of the cafe side by side, the only contact was the accidentle brush of their hands as they walked; neither knowing that the other felt electricity too.

_**At NCIS**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Gibbs and Jenny arrived back at NCIS a mere few minutes later, both heading up to her office to discuss the case. When they entered the office Jenny immediately went and sat behind her desk as Gibbs stood in front of the desk.

"We have one suspect by the name of Jacob Hasara; he is the best of the elimination group in Mossad, which we believe if ordered by Ziva's father to eliminate her he would. Also the note we found at the crime scene were in Ziva's fathers hand writing, in which we concluded that Hasara is killing people in the navy so Ziva will find the notes her father wrote for her." Gibbs informed her with a grim look on his face.

"Ziva knows all of this?" Jenny asks her voice soft.

"Yeah she does. she's the one who told me Hasara was part of the elimination group."

"Ok... so what do we do?"

"Well I talked to DiNozzos' doctor this morning and he said that DiNozzo should be able to go home either today or tomorrow, and that the bullet wound was a minor one so DiNozzo should have complete movement and range in it by the end of the day. Once he is home I will let Ziva stay with him so that neither one will be by themselves" Gibbs paused to take a breath "I will make DiNozzo Ziva's protection as soon as he shows me that he is still accurate with a gun. We will work the case as if it is any other case."

"Okay, so go and do your job so i can do mine" Jenny instructed with a small smile on her face.

"Yes Director"

**_Abby's lab_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------_**

"So McGee what am i looking for?" Abby asks as she is running a background check on Hasara.

"Um...you know Abby, just anything that is important"

"Yeah... I already knew that" Abby said sipped on the caf-pow McGee had brought her.

They sat in silence, a comfortable one until the machine beeped telling them the search was done.

"Okay, so Hasara... well there is no Jacob Hasara data" Abby rambled as she clicked the mouse " There isn't anything.... um... oh wait! I found a picture!"

"I don't know him maybe--" McGee started but was cut off by Gibbs strolling into the lab.

"What have you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asks.

"There is no information on Jacob Hasara at all; like nothing, nada, zero, zip--"

"I get it Abby." Gibbs interupted " Anything else?"

"Yes! I found a picture of him, me and McGee don't know him"

"Give me a copy and i will take it to ask Ziva" Gibbs instructed.

"Sure thing bossman" Abby declared, her pigtails bobbing as she bounced over to get the picture out of the printer " Here you go"

"Thanks Abbs" Gibbs said as he kissed her cheek and strode out of the lab.

**_Tony's hospital room_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Tony woke first, groaning slightly and quietly as to not wake up Ziva as he turned his head so he could see the clock-- 11:43am. Turning back to look at Ziva Tony ran his hand down the side of her face, Ziva leaned into his touch as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry" Tony whispered " I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It is okay" Ziva said just as quiet as Tony, neither wanting to ruin the peacefulness of the moment.

They lay there neither daring to move, to lose the warmth and comfort of their embrace. 'My appointment is tomorrow..' Ziva thought trailed off as she raised her head to speak.

"Tony my doctor appointment is tomorrow,... did you remember?" Ziva asked her voice hesitant.

"Yes Zee-vah, i remembered" Tony assured her as she laid her head back down nuzzling into his neck.

Tony and Ziva remained this way until about 2 hours later when Tony's doctor came in.

"Hello! I have good news for you Special Agent DiNozzo, you can go home tonight" The Doctor announced.

Tony's face lit up " You serious Doc?"

"Absolutely, you should have complete movement and range in your arm by tomorrow at the latest"

"That's great Doc!" Tony exclaimed as the doctor exited the room.

"I am happy for you Tony" Ziva told him smiling gently as she looked up at him "And of course because i only have one more set of clothes clean"

"I'm sure Ziva" Tony replied sarcastically witha a smile tugging at his lips as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

When Tony raised back up he saw a slight tint of red on Ziva's cheek, noticing that he knew Ziva quickly hid her face in his shoulder, smiling against his skin. Tony was about to say something when Gibbs walked into the room, a grim look on his face.

"Whats wrong Gibbs?" Tony asks getting a little worried.

"Nothing Tony" Gibbs said turning his attention to Ziva " Ziva, i have a picture of Jacob Hasara" Gibbs handed her the picture " Do you know him?"

As soon as Ziva glanced at the face, the eyes, the lips... she knew it was him... it was _him._With shaking hands Ziva gave the picture back to Gibbs. When Gibbs had freed her hand of the picture Ziva immediately grabbed Tony's hand and held it tight.

"Whats wrong Zi?" Tony asked quietly; taking in how scared and vulnerable Ziva looked.

"Its... its um..." Ziva mumbled, tears threatning to fall. Ziva shook her head slightly wishing to be able hold Tony close and for him to hold her close... so she could let it all out and feel loved and safe at the same time.

Tony leaned over to Ziva's ear and spoke so Gibbs couldn't hear "The quicker you tell him Zi the quicker he will leave"

Ziva nodded her head glad that Tony hadn't implied that she would break down to her, though they both knew she would as soon as Gibbs stepped out of the room.

"He's um... he is the man who..."

**I'm sorry!!!! I know bad way to leave you hanging... Thanks for all the reviews, i got like 12 and i am so happy... i would love to get that many if not more again..._hint hint_...I haven't replied to them because i am gonna do all of them at the same time so i don't miss any. Thank you again soooo much for the reviews and sorry for the delay! :) PLEASE REVEIW!! :D**

**Thanks :P**


	10. Chapter 10

"He's um...he is the man who..."Ziva stumbled to get out, her head bowed.

Tony sat beside her waiting patiently knowing that she would tell them everything she wanted them to know when she was ready. After a few minutes of Ziva battling her emotions in silence she finally spoke up.

"Hasara is...the man who... "Ziva paused taking a deep breath "who raped me"

Tony took a shuddering breath and squeezed her hand tighter silently urging Gibbs to leave so he could hold her and offer the comfort he knew they both needed. At the feel of added pressure on her hand Ziva slowly raised her head, embarrassed to look Tony in the eye. Reluctantly catching Tony's eye, Ziva's heart swelled at the emotion she saw; love, fear, hurt, comfort...but no anger...anywhere._'I was so sure that he was going to be mad at me, I mean it was my fault afer all...if I had only been strong enough'_Ziva thought as Tony slowly dragged his eyes away from hers to look at Gibbs.

"Is that all Gibbs?" Tony asked his voice begging him to say yes.

Gibbs eyes softened at the plea in Tony's voice.

"Yeah Tony I'm done" Gibbs said softly, then looking at Ziva as he exited the room " and I'm sorry Ziva"

He saw Ziva barely nod her head at him before she turned to Tony. Gibbs walked away leaving them and just them together knowing that if anyone could help it would be each other. As soon as Gibbs was out of sight Tony immediately shoveled Ziva up into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Ziva" Tony whispered into her ear, his voice thick laced with tears threatning to fall.

Ziva didn't talk she just nodded her head and dug it deeper into the crook of Tony's neck. The thought _'he is not mad at me'_ kept running through her mind, and she couldn't believe it. _'all this time I thought he would be mad at me, but he's not... he's actually not mad at me' _Ziva thought, it made a small smile appear on her face. Tony felt Ziva smile against his skin and pulled her back.

"What Ziva?" Tony asked still feeling the need to whisper.

"I...you...you are not mad at me. I thought you and everyone else would be mad at me"

Shocked by this Tony just stared at her in disbelief. When his thoughts had finally caught up he spoke.

"Ziva why, why would any of use be mad at you? We have no reason to be mad at you, none at all. None of us are mad trust me, not me, not Gibbs or Abby, McGee,Ducky or even Palmer. If anyone of us was going to be mad at anyone it would be at Hasara for what he did to you...Okay!?" Tony declared determinedly while looking directly into Ziva's eyes.

And once again when Ziva heard this her eyes welled up with tears.

"Thank you Tony. I had just assumed that everyone would have been mad at me for not being able to stop him, I should have been strong enough, I should have gotten away, I should have --" Zvia's rant was cut off by a finger being pressed to her lips.

Lifting her eyes from her lap to meet Tony's gaze, her eyes questioning him silently.

"None of this, do you hear me Ziva? None of this is your fault Okay? None of us...I am not blaming you so don't you blame yourself" Tony demanded his eyes taking in her guilt ridden expression.

"Okay Tony" Ziva said in a small voice her eyes still locked on Tony's.

"Good" Tony replied with a small on his lips.

"Yeah" Ziva mumbled a smile playing on her lips as she laid her head down on Tony's chest, this time not bothering to hide it.

Tony and Ziva laid there relishing in the moment, taking it for what it was. Neither one wanting to disturb the comforting silence, but had no choice to when the nurse brought in the discharge papers for Tony to sign. The nurse smiled sweetly at seeing their reluctance to move away from each other. Tony sat up to get the papers leaving Ziva to lie down. The nurse stood patiently while Tony filled them out. Tony handed her the papers back when he was finished.

"You will have to be out of the room by 9:00 tonight Special Agent DiNozzo" The nurse announced as she exited the room not leaving him enough time to reply.

Tony glanced over at the clock and say that it read 4:24. 'we must have been laying there longer than I thought' Tony thought as he scanned the room for the bag that contained an extra pair of clothes. He spotted it in the corner next to Ziva's bag. Tony reluctantly grabbed his bag and went to change in the bathroom leaving Ziva on the bed. Tony had successfully changed his clothes into something else besides a gown with an open back. Walking out of the bathroom he saw that Ziva had already changed shirts. He smiled at her as she brushed past him to finish changing.

15 minutes later both were ready to leave. Walking up to Ziva Tony took her hand in his and offered a smile.

"Zee-vah"

"Tony" Ziva replied as blush crept up her cheeks.

Tony laughed gently as he led them to the elevator. They arrived down in parking lot minutes later, only for Ziva to spot the car and hop in the drivers seat. She smiled wickedly at Tony.

"Your arm is not completely well, remember?"

"Yes Ziva, just try to get us to one of our apartments in one piece okay?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Of course Tony"

Ziva parked the car outside of Tony's apartment building. Tony looked at her questionably and she just shook her head silently. Letting it pass Tony exited the car to stop and wait on her. Once again taking her hand and holding it until they reached the outside of his apartment. Ziva stepped in front of him and unlocked the door. She cautiously entered looking around to make sure no one else was there. Unknown to her but Tony was behind her critiquing every little detail.

When they were sure that there wasn't anyone else in the apartment, Tony plopped down on the couch after inserting a comedy hoping to get things off of not only Ziva's mind but his too. Ziva came around to sit beside Tony, but before she could sit completely down Tony stopped her and moved her over on to his lap. Ziva glad for the comfort let Tony hold her as she molded herself to him. Two hours later the movie was finished and Tony was hungry.

"Hey Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?" Ziva asked a small smile on her face.

"I'm hungry are you?"

"I am not starving, but I can eat something"

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't care. We can have pizza if you want to, I know how much you like it."

"Are you sure Ziva? It won't hurt you and the baby eating all of greasy food?" Tony asked his voice concerned but eyes lit up at the mention of pizza.

"I am sure Tony" Ziva promised.

"Okay then, the usual?"

"Yes"

Tony and Ziva ate the pizza peacefully, both grateful for the fact that they were eating at a kitchen table and was going to sleep in a bed bigger than a hospital bed. Neither really talking while they ate, thoughts were filling up their minds. When they were finished eating Tony gave Ziva a pair of sweats and an Ohio-state shirt to change into for bed. Ziva thanked him and changed in the bathroom while Tony quickly dressed before she came back out. Ziva exited the bathroom only to find Tony sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her. Not talking Tony quietly got up and moved to _his_side of the bed and held up the covers to get under. When she was Tony covered them up and pulled her to him. Not surprised by this anymore Ziva wrapped herself around him and snuggled close.

"Tony..." Ziva asked quietly.

"What Ziva?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Ziva" Tony said running his fingers through her hair.

"Hasara... he um raped me--"

"You don't have to tell me this Ziva" Tony declared in a gentle voice.

"But I want to. Hasara raped me about three months ago, it was planned by my father when I didn't return to Israel like he wanted. I knew my father would be mad that I didn't return but I never thought he would take it as far as he did. I came home from work that day and immediately knew something was wrong. When I came into my apartment he struck me on the head... he should have never been able to hit me, but I was having a bad day. When I woke up I was tied to a chair, my hands and feet were bound I couldn't do anything. Hasara beat me continuously until the next morning. When he finally understood that I wasn't going to go back to Israel he raped me. You are probably wondering why I do not want to stay at my apartment yes? All of this took place in my living room...I tried to stop him Tony I really did" Ziva started to whimper.

"I know you did Ziva, but it's okay, you're safe now" Tony whispered comfortably into her ear, gathering her up to hold her close.

"I know Tony... thank you" Ziva said said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Neither saying anything else, drifting to sleep once again in each others arms.

**I know it has been a whole week since I last updated and I am sooo sorry, I have just been busy. I received tons of reviews for the last chapter and I thank you so much for those, please continue to review... I love them bunches!!! Don't think I don't appreciate them because I don't reply back, because I love them... they make me smile!! :) PLEASE REVEIW!!! Sorry for the grammer mistakes!**

**Thanks :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner and i know there is no excuse for it and i am very very sorry....this story shouldnt be but a few more chapters so...yeah. Thanks for reading as far as you have!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_In the bullpen_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

The next morning everyone was in the bullpen bright and early; ready to work and find Jacob Hasara. Tony, Ziva, and McGee sat at their desk trying to find more information, all they knew about Hasara was that he was part of the elimination group in Mossad, and that he was the man who raped Ziva... well only Tony and Gibbs knew that he was the father of Ziva's baby. All three agents were working constantly when Gibbs came down from the directors office.

"What do we have?" Gibbs questioned as he strutted over to his desk.

"Nothing new boss" Tony replied with a grim smile on his face.

"Okay, McGee you go to Ziva's apartment and search for anything, and I mean search everywhere and get anything you think could be important" Gibbs said turning now to face Tony " DiNozzo you and Ziva call Ziva's contacts to see if they know anything, then go to the hospital to make sure everything is okay... since they let you go early yesterday" Gibbs said with a look of 'you know what i mean'.

"Yes boss" chorused in the bullpen as each agent set out to do what they had been ordered.

Tony and Ziva drifted back to their desk as Gibbs once again exited the bullpen.

"So Zee-vah...what are you going to do?"

"I am going to call my contacts to see if they have any information" Ziva said as if Tony was slow.

"Okay, well you do your thing and i will call around here to see if anyone here knows anything"

"Yeah, okay" Ziva said as she nodded her head.

Ziva turned her attention to her phone thinking of who she should call first as Tony picked up his phone and immediately dialed a number. After a number of aggravated sighs and silent cautious looks Ziva finally found a contact who knew Hasara. Once she had gotten all the information she could from her contact Tony spoke up.

"Hey Zi?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yes Tony?" Ziva followed his que and also spoke in a whisper.

"Your appointment is in 30 minutes, I figured we should leave now so you can be there on time"

"Okay Tony... and thank you" Ziva said her voice sincere as she collected her coat.

"It's no problem Ziva, you know that" Tony declared his voice caring.

"Yeah" Ziva mumbled as she and Tony head to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed Tony immediately took Ziva's hand in his and squeezed it. Ziva surprised by this snapped her head up. Tony looked down and smiled at her as their eyes met. Not able to deny the smile that Tony gave her Ziva smiled back. The elevator dinged and Tony led Ziva to his car.

When they arrived at the hospital Tony looked over at Ziva who was just sitting there with her head laid back. Tony tenetively reached over and took her hand in his for the second time that day. Ziva looked over at Tony and saw him staring intently at her.

After a few more minutes of waiting in silece Tony gently spoke "Come on Zi we need to go".

"Okay, let's go" Ziva said with a bit of reluctance.

Tony and Ziva walked closely, their shoulders brushing as they made thier way into the hospital. Once they were inside Tony went ahead and signed Ziva in while she went and found them a place to sit while they waited. Tony came over and sat in the chair beside Ziva. After a few minutes of silence from her he heard her sigh, which in Ziva behavior meant that she was either aggravated or nervous, and in this situation Tony could only guess that she was nervous. Tony turned to Ziva just as the nurse came out.

"Ziva David" The nurse called out.

"Come on Zi let's go." Tony told her softly as he rose and waited on her.

Ziva stood slowly and nodded her head in response to Tony. Ziva walked up to the nurse slowly only barely aware that Tony was behind her. Once she was close enough to the nurse she stopped and felt Tony put his hand gently on her back as if he knew she was nervous and as scared as she really was. She scolded herself lightly, she knew there was no way she could hide anything from Tony, she did not know why she even tried.

"Miss David I understand you are here for an ultrasound...to confirm that you are indeed pregnant. Correct?"

"Yes" Ziva said as she nodded her head.

"And is Mr...." The nurse trailed off as she turned her head to look at Tony.

"Tony DiNozzo, call me Tony."

"I assume Tony is coming with you?"

"Umm...yes." Ziva said as she looked uncertaintly at while she answered.

Tony nodded his head discretely to let Ziva know that he would go with her if she wanted him to. The nurse oblivious to the conversation going on between the federal agents she turned to lead Ziva down the hall.

"Alrighty then please follow me" The nurse said as she lead Ziva to her room. "The doctor should be with you soon" She said with a smile as she exits the room leaving Tony and Ziva there by themselves.

As soon as the nurse shut the door Ziva turned to Tony.

"You did not have to come with me" She told in voice that was barely above a whisper.

"No I didn't Ziva, but I wanted to" Tony told her his voice just as soft as hers.

"Thank you Tony"

"You have nothing to thank me for, I haven't done anything" Tony corrected her gently.

"But I do To-" Ziva began to protest but was cut off by the doctor.

"Okay Miss David if you will please remove your pants and then sit up on the bed" The doctor instructed.

"Um..okay" Ziva said nervously as she glanced at Tony.

Tony saw her uneasiness and silenty turned his eyes away from her to give her the privacy she wanted. The doctor saw the exchange between the two and silently wondered if Tony would be the father of this baby. Tony looked over and caught the doctors quriked eyebrow and confused expression, and decided to tell him about their situation.

"Doc" Tony said.

"Yes?"

"Um...I just wanted you to know in case you are wondering that I'm not this baby's father, at least biologically anyway"

"Oh ok thanks Mr. DiNozzo" the doctor replied his expression leveled out.

"No problem doc" Tony replied with a small smile.

"Ok Miss David let's see what we have got her" The doctor said smiling as he turned his attention to Ziva.

By this time Tony had manovered himself to stand beside Ziva in a place where he knew Ziva's privacy would be kept. Tony stared at Ziva until the doctor spread the gel on Ziva's belly and a picture of the baby popped up. Well he couldn't say that the little peanut shaped figure on the screen looked like a baby, but he knew it was. Ziva gasped as soon as she saw the baby. She turned her head to see what Tony thought. In response to her unasked question Tony smiled gently his eyes soft as he look at her.

"This Miss David is your baby, of course right now it is too early to tell you whether the baby is a boy or girl, but it is great news that you are indeed pregnant. Congratuations." The doctor told her with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you doctor" Ziva replied with a new softness in her eyes as she took Tony's hand in hers and squeezed. Suprised by this sudden action from Ziva no less he turned his eyes from the screen where the picture of the baby was to look look at Ziva. Tony smiled at her giving her a heart a tug at the amount of love and tenderness she saw in them.

**Thank You all for reading this!!!!! I had to cut off the chapter I've got to do some stuff with my mama. Please review....pleasepleaseplease!!!! Thanks again!!!**

**Sam :P PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay... I know it has been forever since i have updated but please remember i am going to school!!!! and we all know how hard writing and doing homework at the same time is. I also have exams coming up!!! Sorry again!!!**

**by the way who ever reviewed as L.K. if you review again please leave me a way to reply...thanks!**

Tony and Ziva exited the hospital doors, Ziva with a small but content smile on her face and Tony with a genuine smile on his. Tony threw his arm over Ziva's sholders as they crossed the parking lot and made it to their car.

"So Zee-vah that was awsome don't you think?" Tony asked as they got in the car.

"Yes Tony it was pretty amazing" Ziva said her voice still containting the happiness from the doctor's visit.

Tony crunk the car up and drove out of the parking lot heading back to NCIS headquarters. The rest of the drive there the car was encansed in silece, comfortable silence as both Tony and Ziva were replaying the the visit in their minds. Tony couldn't get over how much he cared for the baby that wasn't even his, not the mention how much he cared for Ziva. The thought of how much he acually cared scared him more than he wanted to admitt. It scared him in a good way, he couldn't even begin to remember another time he had felt this way for another person. While all this was going on in Tony's mind, Ziva's mind was going through something similar. She couldn't think of her life now with out the baby growing inside of her, it was now a part of her that she didn't wish to get rid of...Tony, what could she say about Tony. He had been there from the begining, he hadn't ran from her when she told him she had been raped, he had been the one to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. He had been there whenever she had needed him, and she didn't know where to even begin to thank him or to even sum up how she felt about him. She had always felt something, but nothing like this, and it was because of the way he looked at her, he didn't see the mossad assisin, he didn't see the woman who had been raped, he didn't see the woman who was having her rapists' baby, he just saw her. He saw the way she was able to love, the feelings she tried so hard to hide, he saw her...and was still there, he didn't leave.

They pulled into the NCIS parking lot and Tony parked the car. Both Tony and Ziva sat in the silence and waited. Finally Tony turned to Ziva.

"I'm happy you let me come with you today, it ment a lot" Tony told Ziva sincerely.

"There is no reason to thank me Tony, I probably would not have even went today if you had not come with me. I should be the one who is thanking you" Ziva replied softly.

"Thank you and you are welcome" Tony said softly.

Both agents exited the car and made their way into the building. Tony walked into the bull pen first followed by Ziva. He saw that there was no one there, not even McGee. Tony and Ziva made their way to their respective desks. Tony sat down and booted up his computer and Ziva began to work on some extra paperwork she had. They had been in the bullpen for a few minutes when both McGee and Gibbs strolled in coming from Abby's lab. McGee went straight to his desk and made the work he had found pull on the plasma. Gibbs motioned for Tony and Ziva to come and join the conversation. Tony and Ziva walked up side by side, their arms brushing. McGee began to tell what he had found.

"I found that Jacob Haas has an accomplice. His name is Joesph Kassi. Kassi has been in touch with Haas for the past year. Kassi entered the United States 7 months ago. I tried to track Jacob's phone but i couldn't, although I did trace Kassi's phone and right now he is at...Haas's house."

"Let's go McGee" Gibbs ordered.

McGee looked confused as to why Gibbs had ordered him to go and not Tony and Ziva. Now that he began to think about it, Tony and Ziva had not been doing much feild work, but of course they had been in the hospital too. McGee and Gibbs had reached the elevetor before Gibbs yelled back at Tony and Ziva.

"Go home you two!"

"Yes Gibbs" they echoed.

Both Tony and Ziva had expected him to make them stay there and take McGee. Tony just looked at Ziva and motioned for them to get their things. Once both had their belongings they headed to the elevator. They had rode together that morning, so both piled into the car. Tony was driving them back to his apartment, with both Jacob and Kassi in town, Tony and Ziva knew Ziva would be and feel safer with Tony.

They reached Tony's apartment not much later. Tony waited on Ziva to reach him before he silently took her hand in his and lead the way to his apartment. Once they were both inside, Tony made sure to lock the door, even though he knew that if someone were to try to hurt Ziva, he would shoot them without a second thought. Ziva made her way to Tony's couch and made herself at home. He felt good to know that she was comfortable in his presence to just relax.

Ziva had been laying on Tony's couch with her feet in his lap as he gently rubbed them. She had been laying there for about an hour and a half when a thought suddenly struck her. _'i shoud go to the grocery store and make Tony a good meal'. _Ziva sat up and slowly removed her feet. Tony looked at her quizliky.

"I am going to the grocery store" Ziva answered his unasked question.

"Ziva you shouldn't be out there by yourself, especially with Jacob and Kassi still loose" Tony said concerned.

"I will be fine Tony, besides I have something i need to do" Ziva reassured him.

"Make sure you call me when u get there and on your way home too"

"I will Tony, I promise"

Ziva still was not used to someone actually caring about her. The thought of Tony saying these things made her heart flutter. It was the one of the best feelings she had ever felt. Ziva smiiled slightly and turned Tony. She carefully bent down and brushed her hand across his cheek. She didn't know which of them was more surprised at her. Tony quicklly recovered and trapped her hand on his by his. He held it there and looked into her eyes. He saw a look he had only seen a few times...love. That was not what surprised him, it was that the love shining in her eyes was directed at him. Tony held her hand for a little longer before he released it. The moment broke. Tony stood up along with her and followed her to the door. Ziva took the keys off the table and turned to look at Tony one more time before she left. Tony grabbed her on her shoulders to look at her like he was afraid this would be the last time he would see her. Ziva stood perfectly still as Tony lowered his mouth and lightly kissed her on her forehead. The warmth his lips left made her skin tingle...in a good way.

"Be safe Ziva, please" Tony begged.

"Of course Tony" Ziva replied still shocked at seeing that much emotion in Tony's eyes.

Ziva turned and headed out the door leaving Tony standing in his doorway. Tony made his way back over to his couch with his cell phone already waiting on her to call.

20 minutes later Tony's phone buzzed and he answered to hear Ziva's voice on the other end of the line.

"I am here Tony" Ziva said.

"Okay, and make sure you are being safe Ziva, I not only have to just worry about you know, I also have to worry about the baby"

"I know Tony, and I promise to be careful. I will call you before I leave" Ziva promised.

"Thanks Ziva, and see you in a little bit. Bye"

"Bye Tony"

Tony ended the call, and sat back turnind on the TV, but not making the sound loud, he wanted to make sure he heard Ziva's call. Tony watched one of his many movies while Ziva shopped at the grocery store. What neither of them knew was that Jacob Haas had followed Ziva to the grocery store. Ziva didn't notice the car, her head was still clouded from the day's events. Ziva checked out after finding everything she would need to cook supper for Tony tonight. Ziva pushed the buggy full of grocery to her car and unlocked the doors putting the grocery in the back seat. Once she was finished she took the buggy back to where it was supossed to be. On her way back the car Ziva felt as if someone was watching her so she walked a little faster knowing that once she made it to Tony's apartment she would be fine. Ziva hurridly climbed into her car and started the engine. She had driven about 7 miles when she spotted a strange car in her rearveiw mirror. Ziva sped up and tried to get to Tony's quicker. Everytime she sped up so did the car tailing her. The car sped up and drove beside her while Ziva tried to avoid hitting the car. Ziva immediately opened her phone and dialed Tony's number. As soon as Tony had picked up the phone the car swirved and run Ziva off into the ditch, she hit a tree knocking her out. The car caused a big impact on both Ziva and the baby. While Ziva lost conscience she heard Tony calling on the other line.

"Ziva!! Ziva you there?" Tony screamed frantically.

Ziva lost consciene to the sound of Tony's voice.

At Tony's apartment he relentlessly cut of his only connection to Ziva dialing McGee hoping to goodness that McGee had made it back to the bullpen by now. McGee answered on the second ring.

"McGee" McGee said calmly.

"McGee where are you at now, i need you to do me a huge favor" Tony chanted frantically.

"I'm in the bullpen Tony, what's wrong?' McGee asked now worried.

"I need you to track Ziva's phone and tell me where she is at, I think Haas found her." Tony said breathlessly as he ran out of the apartment building and dove in his car.

"Ok, give me a second" McGee said typing furiously on his computer.

"She is about 3 miles from your house." McGee said fastly.

"Thanks McGee. Call Gibbs and tell him" Tony ordered.

"I will Tony" McGee promised.

Tony snapped his cell phone shut as he raced out of the parking lot and made his way down the road Ziva would have if she were on her way to the grocery store. Tony had been driving for about 10 or 15 minutes before he finally saw Ziva's car sitting in the ditch rammed up against a tree. Tony immediately hit the brakes and dialed 911. Tony quickly explained the situation to the paramedic over the phone. He shut off his phone as he reached Ziva's car. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Ziva's head was laid over on the sterring wheel with blood dripping from it. The sterring wheel was pressing up against her stomach and her arms were crushed between herself and the sterring wheel. Tony was afraid to move her, afraid that the movement would cause more problems for her and the baby.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and the paramedic came and gently pulled Ziva out of the car and put her on a stretcher. They loaded her into the ambulance, Tony following close behind. The whole way to the hospital Tony never let go of Ziva's hand. Once they arrived at the hospital the nurses immediately took her on back and began to take care of her. Tony was made to wait in the waiting room until a doctor came out and got him. Tony had been sitting in the waiting room for about 7 minutes when Gibbs arrived. Gibbs immediately went over to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up into Gibbs eyes and saw the compassion in them.

"What do you know Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I only know that when I found her she looked bad boss, I mean she had blood everywhere and I dont know what to do." Tony said degectley.

'It will be okay Tony" Gibbs said reassuradley.

"I hope so boss" Tony said quietley.

Tony and Gibbs had been waiting for 8 hours until a doctor finally came out.

"Ziva David" The doctor called out.

Tony and Gibbs rose to see a solemn look on the doctors face.

**Okay, so I know you are probably made at me for not updating in forever, but i have really been busy. The next time i may have time to update is over christmas break and that is still two weeks away, so ....i will try to update as soon as i can. Thanks for reading and please review so i will know if i should continue.**

**Thanks**

**Sam :P**


	13. AN

**Sorry!!! do not get all excited i did not update!!!! Sorry :( **

**I am really sorry about using Haas instead of Hasara. the name is supossed to be Hasara...again i am really sorry! :(**

**For those of you who are confused (sorry about not making everything clear) Kassi is Hasara's accomplice. I know he kinda came out of the blue, im sorry for that.**

**I will summerize the first 12 chapters at the begining of my next chapter.**

**Also please remember i am going to school. I have two weeks until i am out for Christmas break and those two weeks are going to be filled with exams, but over the holidays im going to try my hardest to write a few chapters so all i will have to do is post them.**

**....i think that everything, and there will be a sequel to this, so........yea. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN!!!!!!!!**

**AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR MESSING UP THE NAMES! **

**:) Sam**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so a recap of the first 12 chapters is that Tony finds out about Ziva being pregnant because she gets sick and goes to the doctor once Tony puts the doubt that she might be pregnant in her head. Ziva tells only Tony, after spending the night together (only sleeping) Tony, Ziva and the rest of the team are called to a crime scene where the muderer left a note on the body saying that someone in NCIS will die soon. Gibbs then assigns everyone to pairs, Tony and Ziva, Abby and McGee, Jenny and Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer. Ziva passes out while in Abby's lab ans Tony gets Ducky to help. Tony tells ducky about the baby. The marine killed at the crime scene (Lt. Goodwell) had the exact same mark as the man who raped Ziva. McGee found out that Eli David, Ziva's father, wrote the notes that were at the crime scene. All partners (who Gibbs assigned) go home together. While eating pancakes at Tony's apart Tony is shot. Gibbs gets a call from hospital saying Tony and Ziva was brought in. When McGee and Gibbs arrived at the hospital Ziva is a mess. Gibbs now knows about the baby and Tony not being the father. Ziva shares Tony's hospital room with him. McGee connects Hasara to Ziva. Ziva explains who Jacob Hasara is to Gibbs and Tony. Ziva tells them Hasara raped her. Tony and Ziva go to the doctors appointment. They see picture of baby. That night Ziva goes to get ingredients to make Tony dinner, even though she not supposed to be alone. On way home from store Hasara runs Ziva off road and puts her in take hospital. Tony and Gibbs are about to receive news from the doctor.**

**So....i hope u enjoy this chapter......thanks!!!!!**

"Family of Ziva Daivd?" The doctor asks as he walks over to Tony and Gibbs.

"It's us" Tony tells the doctor.

"Okay, I have some good and bad news. The good news is that is alive and ok, the bad news is that... the baby was lost." The doctor ends in a quiet nush.

Tony gasps as the news settles in, Ziva is ok, but the baby is not. Taking a deep breath Tony turns toward the doctor.

"Does Ziva know about the baby?"

"Yes, she was just informed"

"Where is she?" Tony asks in a hurried voice.

"I'm sorry sir, you cant go see her right now" The doctor replies.

"Where is Ziva doctor? You are not going to tell me whether I can see her or not. Now I ask again where is she?" Tony says in a menacing voice.

"Um, she is in room 520" The doctor tells Tony, now a little scared of Tony.

"Thank you" Tony said briskly as he headed off to Ziva's room.

Gibbs looks at the doctor smirking as he watches Tony almost run down the hall. Before Tony reaches Ziva's room, he prepares himself. This is more her loss than it will ever be his. Tony knocks softly on the door as he makes his way into the room. He sees Ziva laying in the bed staring at the ceiling, her eyes rimmed in red. Tony cautiously makes his way over to Ziva's bed. Ziva's eyes are ones of pain and desperation. Any other time Tony would have made his way onto the bed and held Ziva tight, but he didn't know how she would react tonight. He slowly say down on the side of her bed and silently reached out to stroke her cheek, his eyes cautioning Ziva the entire time. Tony's hand touched her cheek and Ziva broke down. She began to cry, sobs rocking her body. Now with out a second thought Tony climbed further into the bed gently taking her shaking body to his lap. Ziva instinctively relaxed and formed herself around Tony's body. Tony held her small body tight as she cried, tears silently falling from his eyes. About 30 minuets later Zivas' body quit rocking with sobs. Tony noticed she was about to close her eyes to sleep. Seeing this Tony began to rub circles on her lower back, away he knew always made her sleepy. Tony held Ziva Tightly as she drifted off to sleep. Minuets later after he knew she was sleeping for now Tony closed hes eyes and willed sleep to come.

Tony and Ziva had been asleep about 4 hours in each others arms before Gibbs made his way into Ziva room. The sight Gibbs saw as he entered Zivas room broke his heart. He saw Tony and Ziva entwined in each other, both trying to make the nightmare go away. Gibbs knew he should call the rest of the team, but since no one else had knew about the baby, Gibbs figured that explaining why Tony and Ziva were so upset should be done by them themselves. Gibbs silently made his way over to the chair beside the bed and sat down to wait on his agents to wake up. Gibbs had been sitting there about an hour and a half before Tony began to stir. As soon as he remembered where he was Tony stopped all movement to make sure he didn't wake Ziva. Still not noticing Gibbs in the room Tony lightly stroked Zivas cheek, removing hair from her face in the process. Gibbs was shocked when he saw the amount of love Tony's eyes showed when he looked at Ziva. Gibbs shifted in his chair, trying to make a noise to alert Tony that he was there. Tony immediately looked in Gibb's direction and saw him.

"Um...Morning Boss. How are you?" Tony said his voice still groggy from sleep.

"That's the question I should be asking you DiNozzo" Gibbs replied quietly.

At this Tony averted his eyes away from Gibbs' probing ones and gazed down to look at Ziva. Tony continued to look at Ziva, his eyes losing focus the longer he stared. Gibbs was quiet while he let Tony figure out his thoughts.

"I will be fine boss, it's her i'm worried about. I know she will be okay but I hate to see her in this kind of pain. When she first found out about the baby she was ashamed and happy. She thought that everyone would treat her differently whenever they found out about the baby, not just the fact that she was having a baby, just the fact that the baby came from her being raped. Boss, but through all of the emotions she was feeling about having her rapist's baby, she was happy that she was going to be having a kid, boss everyone else didn't see her whenever she let her guard down. She was so happy....and now all of that is gone. How can she just lose the baby like that, I mean one minute she had a baby growing in her and then that baby is gone." Tony finished with a defeated look on his face.

"Tony, the only thing I can tell you is to just be there for her. I remember what it was like when I lost Kelly, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do."

"Thanks boss." Tony said sincerely.

Tony and Gibbs sat there in silence until Gibbs' phone rang. Gibbs quickly answered the phone hoping that it hadn't woke Ziva up, but it had. Gibbs saw this as the opportunity to let Tony and Ziva talk about everything that had happened.

Once Gibbs was out of hearing distance Ziva spoke up.

"Tony I...." She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Do not, do not even begin to think that this is your fault" Tony said sternly, lovingly.

"But it is Tony, I should not have been out, I should have paid more attention, I should hav-" Tony stopped her rant by putting his finger over her lips.

"There is nothing that you could have done to stop this from happening Ziva. Things like this happen, and I am not saying that it should have happen, just that it did. I wish to goodness Ziva that there was someway I could go back and change it, but there is not." Tony told her.

Ziva waited a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I feel so empty now Tony" Ziva said in a small voice "I feel as if I am missing some important piece of me."

"And for that I am so so sorry Ziva" Tony said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Tony tucked Ziva tightly into his side, offering her comfort along with himself. Ziva took this comfort without question, burying her face him, inhaling the scent that is just Tony. They lay there gaining and giving as much comfort as possible from the other.

Gibbs walked back into the room hesitantly not wanting to interrupt any part of their conversation. Once he noticed that neither one of them were not talking he walked further into the room. Both Tony and Ziva acknowledged a person walking into the room, but Tony was the one to lift his head to see who it was. When he saw that it was only Gibbs he laid his head back down and told Ziva softly that it was Gibbs. Watching this exchange as he made his way to the chair where he was sitting earlier, Gibbs was once again surprised by the level of trust Ziva put into Tony.

As Gibbs sat down Tony shifted himself and Ziva so that Ziva was laying more on top of him, but still slightly facing Gibbs. Tony figured that as long as he had some kind of physical contact with Ziva they would both feel better.

"The team knows that Ziva is in the hospital because McGee traced her phone last night, but they will want to come and see Ziva, and explaining why both of you look like yall do might be hard unless they know about the baby" Gibbs said softly, fully knowing that losing the baby was the last thing they wanted to be explaining to someone.

"Boss, could we...um..have a minute to talk about this?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied as he exited the room.

"What do you want to do Ziva?"

"I do not want to tell everyone about the baby Tony, especially since...since there is no baby now" Ziva said, her voice breaking.

"That's fine Zi, whatever you want to do" Tony assured her.

"Okay" Ziva nodded her head.

"Boss!" Tony called out loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"What have ya'll decided?"

"We don't want anyone to know about the baby" Tony said.

"Okay then. Do you want to see anyone or what? I spoke to the doctor when I left earlier and he said that Ziva should be able to go home in a few hours if nothing changes" Gibbs told them.

"Thanks boss and as far as seeing anyone, I will leave that up to Ziva" Tony said.

"I do not wish to see anyone right now Gibbs" Ziva said softly.

"Then I will call everyone and tell them to just see you whenever you two get home. That okay?"

"It's fine Gibbs" Ziva said.

"Well I am going to go back to headquarters and work on the case some more" Gibbs told them as he left.

Once Gibbs was gone Ziva snuggled closer to Tony and drifted back off to sleep. Tony just held Ziva wishing the doctor would come and release Ziva so that they could mourn in the peace of one of their apartments. Moments later Tony was asleep.

**I am officially on my winter break now, so im hoping to have some more time to write. There will be more Jibbs and McAbby in the next chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Sam :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay, so some of you are probably mad at me for Ziva losing the baby, but trust me i have good intentions. There will be a sequel and in order for the sequel this had to happen. Thanks to those who did review though. :)**

Tony and Ziva had been asleep for about 4 hours until the doctor came in.

"Miss. David." the doctor said trying to wake Ziva up.

Both Tony and Ziva stirred, Tony waking up immediately, tightening his hold on Ziva and rubbing her back to try to keep her asleep. Tony noticed the doctor in the room and turned his attention to him.

"What is it doc?" Tony asked.

"I am here to see how Ziva is doing. If she is doing well, she will be able to be discharged."

"Well let me wake her up" Tony said.

"Take your time."

Tony shifted his body and began to shake Ziva a little. Ziva groaned and opened her eyes to see Tony peering down at her. Tony stroked her cheek causing Ziva to rub her cheek against his hand.

"Zee, the doctor is here to see you."

"Oh." Ziva said trying to sit up, still dazed from sleep.

Ziva turned her attention toward the doctor who had a small smile on his face from watching Tony and Ziva interact.

"Miss. David, are you feeling pain anywhere?" the doctor asked.

"No I am not. I feel tired and as if I could sleep forever, but other than that I am fine." Ziva told the doctor.

"Very well. I will discharge you, but if you have any type of pain, any change in your behavior, or anything like that please come back in to see me. You will probably not feel like yourself for a few days and want to do nothing but sleep, but try to eat as much as you can." the doctor advised Ziva.

"Yes doctor." Ziva promised.

"Okay, so I am going to get the papers for you to sign." the doctor said as he exited the room.

Tony and Ziva sat in silence as they waited on the doctor to come back with the papers. He arrived back about 5 minutes later with a handful of papers. Tony took the papers and a pen from the doctor and sat beside Ziva to fill out what needed to be done. The doctor left Tony and Ziva. Tony had finished the forms about 20 minutes later and took them to the nurses' desk outside of Ziva's room. Tony returned to the room with a clear bag.

"This is to put anything you had here in." Tony answered to Ziva's unasked question.

"Oh, okay. I do not have any clothes here, just the ones I was wearing yesterday when I was brought in. I think the nurse put them in the bathroom."

"I'll get them in a minute. Where are your shoes, do you know?"

"I think my shoes are under the bed. Tony...I do not want to wear the clothes I had on yesterday, I would like to throw them away." Ziva said shamefully.

"That's fine Ziva, perfectly understandable." Tony assured her, his eyes softening at the amount of pain he saw in hers.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva said quietly.

"I will ask the nurse if you may leave in your hospital gown"

"Okay"

Tony went into the bathroom to get the clothes and put them into the clear bag. Once he had all the clothes, he tied up the bag and threw it away in the bathroom trashcan. Tony exited the bathroom and retrieved Ziva's shoes from under her bed. After he had everything ready for her to leave he went back to the nurses' desk and asked for a wheelchair, and if Ziva could wear her hospital gown home. The nurse looked appalled at his request for Ziva to wear the gown, but didn't comment. She gave him wheelchair and smiled at him as he turned to leave. Tony came back into Ziva's room and parked the wheelchair beside her bed.

"Do you want to have your shoes on or not?" Tony asked.

"I would like them on if you do not mind. I do not think I can put them on myself."

"Of course Ziva."

Tony put Ziva's shoes on and helped her to the wheelchair. He pushed her out of the hospital and to his car. Tony helped her into the passenger side of his car and walked around to get in the driver's side. Tony drove them to his apartment, automatically assuming that is where she would feel most comfortable. Once they were inside his apartment Ziva asked Tony for a change of comfortable clothes. Tony gave her a pair of sweats and an oversized Ohio hoodie. Ziva slipped the clothes on in Tony's bedroom while he was picking out a movie for them to watch. Ziva silently padded down the hallway, making her way into Tony's livingroom. Ziva saw Tony had picked out The Sound of Music as the movie to watch. Ziva walked over to the couch and joined Tony. Tony put his arm around Ziva and she snuggled up to him to watch the movie.

* * *

_Back at Headquaters_

Gibbs strode into the bullpen, hoping McGee and Abby had found some kind of lead to find Hasara. The team had found his accomplice, but that hadn't lead anywhere. Gibbs shut down his computer and headed up to the director's office. Lately he and Jenny had been spending more time together, and he was liking it. Gibbs walked strait into Jenny's office without knocking on her door. Jenny peered up over her glasses and smiled slightly at Gibbs.

"What do you want Jethro?"

"Tony called and said he and Ziva were going to be at his apartment for a few days. Also, that it is late and we should be heading home."

"I am glad Ziva has Tony, and when do you ever tell me when I need to go home Jethro." Jenny said with a smirk on her face.

"I tell you ever since we have been split into partners. I am ready to get home Jen, come on." Gibbs said.

"Okay, okay Jethro. I'm coming." Jenny told him with a smile on her face.

Gibbs and Jenny headed out of the building together, and headed to her house. Once there Jenny went strait up to take a shower and change into her night clothes. Jenny's shower lasted about 20 minutes, in which that time Gibbs had fixed them a pot of coffee to share. Jenny came down the steps in a pink gown....something that made Gibbs' stomach clench. Jenny noticed Gibbs' reaction and smiled inwardly. She sauntered into the kitchen and took cup from her cabinet pouring coffee into it. Gibbs drunk his coffee and waited on her to finish hers before he went up to take his shower. While he was showering thoughts were running through Jennys' mind, thoughts she hadn't had about Jethro, or any man since Paris. Jenny shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away. This arrangement they had was only temporary, Jethro would go back to his own house and bed after they found Hasara. Jenny waited a few minutes after she heard the water shut off upstairs to go up. She preferred not to get in an awkward situation with Jethro right now.

Jenny walked into the bedroom to find Gibbs in nothing but his boxers, waiting by the bed. Gibbs smirked as Jenny walked in.

"I've been waiting on you." Gibbs said with a smirk on his face.

"If you say so Jethro." Jenny replied also with a smirk on his face.

"Just get in the bed Jen"

"Yes Jethro" Jen said mockingly.

Jethro and Jenny crawled into the bed and resumed their positions from Paris. Jenny comforted by this quickly drifted off to sleep, but Gibbs troubled didn't go to sleep so quick. Being this close to Jenny and beginning to feel like he did in Paris was in his mind a little scary. Gibbs eventually went to sleep after assuring himself that this time wasn't like Paris. This time he would fight to keep her if he had to.

* * *

**okay, so i know i promised some mcabby but i couldnt get anything to come.....sorry. i will try to get all three couples in the next chapter. just so you are all warned ahead this story shouldnt be but maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. i have a sequel ready and i have to get all the information need in these next few chapters for the sequel to make sense, but im gonna try to update as soon as possible. i start school again in 3 more days and so im going to have to try really hard. thanks to all of you who read my story....thanks lots. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so i am almost done with this story, there may be 1 or 2 more chapters left. Thanks to those who have took the time to read my story as long as you have. Thanks for the reviews. Hope u like this chapter. :)**

_--------------------------------------Abby and McGee---------------------------_

After finding all they could about Hasara, Abby and McGee left headquarters heading to Abby's apartment. Once there they made their way into the apartment both Abby and McGee headed straight for the bed. Abby changed into her night clothes, which consisted of nothing but her undergarments and an over-sized T-shirt. McGee changed into his, just boxers, in Abby's bathroom. McGee waited until Abby had gotten into bed until he turned out the lights, In bed McGee spooned Abby from behind.

"Good night Abby." McGee whispered into her ear, his breath blowing her hair gently.

"Night Timmy." Abby replied as she scooted farther back against McGee.

_-------------------Later that night at Tony's apartment------------------------_

Ziva had drifted off soon after Tony started the movie. Ziva had just felt so safe and loved while being in Tony's arms. Tony had noticed the moment Ziva fell asleep, but left her alone because he knew she needed it. Ziva had just lost her baby, a part of herself that she would never be able to replace. The baby may have been a product of rape, but anything that had part of Ziva would automatically be loved by Tony and the rest of the team. Tony shifted himself and Ziva once the credits of the movie had ended. Tony shifted so that Ziva was laying snuggly on top of him, her head tucked under Tony's chin. Once Tony knew for sure that Ziva was asleep he also drifted off.

_-------------------------The next morning-------------------------------------_

The next morning Gibbs awoke before Jenny. He layed there enjoying the feel of her warm body pressed up against him. Gibbs glanced over at the clock that sat on the table on Jenny's side of the bed. It said 5:43 a.m. Gibbs inwardly groaned because he knew Jen needed to be at NCIS by 6:30 that morning. In all reluctance Gibbs leaned up over Jen and whispered huskily.

"Get up Jen."

"Mmm" At the sound of Jethro's voice Jenny stirred and turned to face him.

"Come on Jen, we need to get up." Jethro coaxed.

"I know, I know." Jen complained as she rolled out of bed.

Gibbs followed her from the bedroom into the kitchen. Jen went straight to the coffee pot, knowing that both her and Gibbs needed their cup of coffee. Both Gibbs and Jenny sat there together and drunk their coffee in silence. Jenny went up first and showered. Then Gibbs showered after Jenny was dressed. They arrived at NCIS headquarters 10 minutes before Jenny's designated time.

"See ya later Jen" Gibbs said as her exited the elevator.

"You to Jethro." Jenny replied as she turned to go up the catwalk. Both looking forward to the next time they would spend together.

--------------------------------------------------------------_Abby's Place---------------------------------------------------_

McGee groaned an hugged Abby closer as her alarm clock blared Brain Matter. McGee leaned over Abby and cut off the alarm clock. Laying their giving them both time to gully wake-up, McGee turned his head into Abby's hair. Abby smiled at this and brought her hand up to rest on McGee's cheek. At this McGee looked Abby in the eyes and smiled. Breaking the moment, Abby swiftly jumped out up bed and headed for the shower. McGee softly smiled at Abby as he climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to find them both some breakfast. Abby came down into the kitchen following her nose to the smell of bacon. Tim turned to look at Abby as she came and sat down at the table to wait for the food to be done. Today she had opted to wear a short black fluffy skirt with black and white stripped knee high socks and a black T-shirt that had a white skull head on the front. Her shoes were her black thick healed boots. McGee fixed their plates and both ate in silence. Once they were finished McGee took his shower and dressed in his normal attire, a suit. Abby and McGee arrived at headquarters at 6:57, their destined time being 7:00. Thy parted and went their separate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------_Tony's apartment-------------------------------------------------_

Tony awoke when he felt some kind of pressure on his stomach. The pressure being Ziva as she got up off of Tony. tony opened his eyes immediately to see where she was headed...just to the bathroom. By the time she returned Tony had himself a cup of coffee and her a cup of tea make.

"Morning Ziva." Tony said as she quietly made her way over to him to get her tea.

"Good Morning Tony, and thank you." Ziva replied softly.

The two sat in silence as they drunk their respective drinks. When both Tony and Ziva had finished their drinks, Tony took their glasses and put them into the sink. Tony returned to see Ziva sitting on the couch not doing anything but starring off in space. Tony came and sat down closely beside her.

"Ziva, talk to me." Tony said gently.

"There is nothing to talk about Tony." Ziva replied, her voice monotone and detached.

"Something is wrong Ziva. I thnk I know what it is, but i want to make sure. So, what is wrong Ziva?" Tony insisted.

"I LOST MY BABY TONY!. Is that what you wanted me to tell you?" Ziva asked harshly, tears in her eyes.

"I know you did Ziva, and I am truly sorry.: Tony said sincerely.

"My baby is gone Tony, I will never get my baby back Zvia said softly.

"There will be more babies to come Ziva. but none of them will ever replace this one."

"I know that Tony, but I do not want a baby right now, or for a while." ZVia said

"When you get ready Ziva, there will be another baby." Tony told her quietly.

"Thank you Tony. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course Ziva, name it."

"Will you just hold me....please?" Ziva asked her voice breaking.

"You know I will Ziva. Come on let's go to bed." Tony said, his heart hurting as she let hime lead her to his bed.

Tony led Ziva to the bed, and followed in after her. Tony let Ziva mold herself around his body, pushing her legs so theirs would entwine and holding him as tight as she possibly could as she cried. Tony held Ziva, his heart breaking with every tear she cried. Tony held Ziva until she cried herself to sleep. They layed there, Zvia sleeping, occasionally walking up wth nightmares, and Tony holding he, not even thinking about going to sleep. Tony glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 1:27 p.m. Tony knew both of them, but especially Ziva need ot eat, but he didn't, couldn't wake her up. Tony continued to hold Ziva until she stirred about 3:41 pm.

"Hey there." Tony whispered as he stroked Ziva's cheek.

She smiled softly in response.

"Hey" She said, her voice hoarse from the crying and sleeping. Ziva slowly began to come awake.

"Zi, I know you don't want to eat, but need to eat something. You don't have to eat much, just a little." Tony said pleadingly, knowing she didn't want to.

"I am not hungry Tony, but I will try for you." Ziva said softly.

Both Tony and Ziva headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Sit down Ziva and let me cook something." Tony said as he began to look through his cabinets.

Tony found the ingredients to make pasta. He added chicken chunks to the pasta making it a type of chicken alfredo. The meal took about 46 minuets to cook. Once it was done, Tony fixed Ziva a small amount on her plate.

"Eat this much Ziva, and I will be happy." Tony coaxed sincerely as he sat her plate down along with a cup of ice tea.

Ziva slowly began to eat the food. Tony, not really hungry, only fixed a small amount on his plate also. tony sat down in front of Ziva with his plate and a pepsi. Tony and Ziva ate their food in silence, both clearing their plates by slowly eating the chicken alfredo. Ziva silently helped Tony clear the kitchen. On e they had cleaned the kitchen they made their way into the living room to find something on TV. Ziva saw that on the t.v guide it was now 5:07pm. Tony and Zvia sat on he couch and watched reruns of Magnum. They had been watching Magnum for about 40 minutes until the door bell rang. Ziva quickly glanced at Tony, already knowing and dreading meeting with the rest to the team. The only ones who knew about the baby were her, Tony, and Gibbs. Tony leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before he headed toward the door to invite everyone in.


	17. Chapter 17

**okay, so this will be the last chapter of this story, but i have an idea for a sequel. This chapter isn't the best and im sorry :( Thank you to all who have reviewed and read my story.**

Tony opened the door, still not sure if either him or Ziva was even ready for visitors. As soon as Tony cracked the door, Abby busted forward searching for Ziva. The rest of the team, including Ducky and Palmer, waited patiently outside of the apartment to be invited in. Tony motioned with his hand for everyone to come in. The group followed Tony back into the living room, Abby's voice growing louder the closer they got. Tony, as well as everyone else caught a drift of their conversation before they entered the room.

"I'm so happy you're okay Ziva, even though I still don't know why you were in there for so long. Nobody knows." Abby rushed out in one breath.

"It was nothing Abby, do not worry about it" Ziva reassured her, not wanting to think about why she had been in the hospital.

Tony came around the couch and sat down beside Ziva, a little too close for anyone not to notice, though no one complimented on it.

"Ah, so my dear are you feeling any better?" Ducky asks.

"Yes Ducky, I should be completely well in a few days."

"Good. I am glad for you Ziva"

"Thank you Ducky" Ziva said.

The team found each of them a seat, some having to share with glanced around at each other, wondering what to say. After a few minuets of awkward silence Tony spoke up.

"Does anyone want a drink?" He asked.

Abby, McGee, Palmer, and Ziva all said they would like one. Tony fixed Ziva another tea, and gave everyone else a sofa, including himself. Tony handed out he drinks, his fingers slightly brushing Ziva's as he passed her her tea. She smiled saying a silent thank you to Tony. Sometimes it seemed as if Tony knew things about her she didn't even know. Now that the silence had been broken, everyone had their own separate conversations. Tony and Ziva lapsed into a forced conversation, putting on the "Im fine" facade, hoping the others would not notice. Gibbs occasionally snuck a glance at Ziva, knowing that there was no possible way for her, or even Tony to be well enough to have everyone here. Tony and Ziva's conversation was kept light, talking about simple things of no significance. Every now and then Tony and Ziva would share a look that said everything, that helped the other to remember that once everyone else left they could hold the other and offer comfort. The team carried on conversations with anyone and everyone for hours before Tony finally spoke up and announced that he was tired and wanted to get in the bed. Abby and McGee shared a skeptic look, but didn't comment. The team exited the apartment, all but Gibbs. He stayed back to speak with them.

"How are you really doing Ziva?" Gibbs asked his voiced soft.

"It is harder than I thought it would be, but I think I will be okay."At ths Gibbs smiiled slightly.

"I know you will be okay Ziva, just take your time getting there"

"Yes Gibbs."

"I'll see you two later." Gibbs said as he walked out of the apartment.

Once everyone was gone, Tony and Ziva looked at each other and sighed with relief. Often through out the night things had been mentioned that brought up her hospital visit or the baby and it had took everything for Ziva not to break down, and for Tony to not comfort her. Sometime through the many conversations Abby had told them that Hasara had been caught and that the case was now officially closed. Tony was glad that the had caught the person responsible for doing Ziva this way and Ziva was too deep in her own sadness to ackowldege any for Hasara. Tony began to straighten up the living room, Ziva joined in to help him. When the apartment had been restored back to its original form, Tony mentioned to Ziva that a shower might make her feel better. Ziva, happily obliging, needing sometime to herself, went upstairs to take a shower. Ziva slowly stripped from her clothes and slipped into the shower, once the water was hot. Ziva had been in the shower for about 5 minutes before she lost it. She was used to washing a bump, one that contained a baby, but now there was no bump and no baby. Sobbing Ziva lowered herself to the floor and just cried. After being in there for awhile, she heard Tony knock on the door. He had been so good to her and she didn't deserve any of it. Ziva barely heard him as he called out.

"Ziva? Ziva, you okay?"

When Tony heard no rely he slowly creaked open the bathroom door and walked in. He made his way to the shower, the closer he got, he heard whimpering. Tony peeled back the shower curtain and saw Ziva drawn up into a ball, water and tears streaming down her face. Without a second thought Tony stepped into the shower, clothes and all, and knealed down infront of Ziva. Tony reached over and took Ziva in his arms and held her tight.

"Oh, Ziva" Tony soothed as he held her tighter.

Tony continued to hold Ziva until she was completely drained from crying. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. After drying her off and dressing her in warm clothes he tucked her into bed as if she were a child. He then slipped off his clothes, all but his boxers and slipped in behind held her close, trying to chase away what demons he could. They slept through the night with hardly any disturbances. The next morning Tony and Ziva woke up about dinner time. Tony climbed out of bed and fixed them some brunch, serving it in bed. No words were needed to know that together they would get through this, that they could survive.

Over the course fo the next few days Tony and Ziva stayed cooped up in his apartment, only hearing from the outside world when the team called. The days were getting better, not everything made Ziva brake down. Together she and Tony were living, they were making each day worth its while. The subtle touches and meaningful looks were growing more frequent, if that were possible. Neither knew what to call the other, a boyfriend or girlfriend would not be enough, but to call the other a lover would be too much. Only knowing that it wasn't possible to live without the other person and knowing that nothing would change the fact that the other would be there was the only way to make it through the days. There was no physical intimacy in their relationship, but both knew that nothing could be more intimate than sharing a bed and life with another person, knowing the small insignificant details of another person that no one else would know. They had that, Tony and Ziva had that.

**Thank you all so so much for reading and reviewing this story. This is the last chapter of this story, but I have an idea for a sequel. I love reviews and I would love it lots if yall would review. Thank yall so much. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!**

**Sam :) **


End file.
